The Decisions of Life
by Polka Dot Jewel
Summary: REPOSTED Manny was right there, right about to do it, but she changed her mind. What happens if she didn't have the abortion? How does everyone cope with her not getting the abortion like planned? -PERMANENT HIATUS-
1. The Decision

**A/N: Heh...yeah, I'm back! I've totally abandoned this story, and I'm sorry for doing so. (And I'm also sorry for deleting my Paige stories, but...lack of ideas and determination caused me to stop doing anything on both. I MIGHT restart the Paige story, though.) But, I thought...hey, why not restart this story? Better than ever! So, read on...again!**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi._

**Chapter One: The Decision**

"Ready now?" the nurse asked.

Should I go ahead and get the abortion? Manny continued to stare at the door that led her to her abortion of her first, and maybe only, child. Was this the best thing to do?

"I..." Manny closed her eyes. She turned around, opening her eyes and facing her mother. She sighed. "I can't do this."

"Manuella!" her mother cried, standing up. "I thought we both agreed to this?"

Manny shook her head. "I thought that an abortion was the best thing to do..." she started, but her mother cut her off.

"It IS the best thing to do! Why won't you go through this like we planned?" her mother asked, walking over to her daughter.

"I love Craig, Mom! He didn't even have a say in this... He didn't want this... He wants a family, Mom, and so do I! I think- no, know- I can do this! I may be young, but I'll learn as I go!" Manny persisted.

Her mother sighed and turned to the nurse. "I'm sorry we bothered you like this."

The nurse shook her head. "Don't worry! Lots of women like herself have also changed their minds right before the procedure."

Manny's mom turned to her daughter. "We'll talk about this when we get back to the house." She then turned to the nurse. "Thank you for your time."

The nurse nodded and walked them to the door. "I'm glad I could help." She opened the door, and Manny and her mother walked out of the building. They walked to their car and got inside of it. They drove down the street and turned.

"I am so sorry, Mom," Manny apologized.

"Let's not talk about it here, Manuela. We'll discuss the situation to your Father when he gets back," her mother said, staring straight at the road.

Manny looked out her side window, resting her head on the palm of her hand. Ordinary people like her were walking down the block doing various things. Some were busily hurrying around talking on their cell phones, some were sitting on their staircases that led to their homes, and some carried, strolled (in a stroller), or walked beside their own children. Manny would be one of those... right?

_Maybe adoption would be the best thing. I mean, abortions now out of the question... I know Craig wants a family of his own badly! But... I don't know what I want right now..._ Manny sighed as they pulled into the driveway of her house.

She got out and slowly followed her Mother inside. Her Father was in there, watching a French television program.

"Well, that was rather quick!" he commented, lightly kissing Mrs. Santos.

"Yeah... Dad, I didn't get the abortion," Manny said, very quietly.

Mr. And Mrs. Santos looked at her. He smiled and said, "She's funny!" Her mother looked at him, a serious look planted on her face. "She's serious? She didn't get the abortion?"

"I'll be up in my room," Manny quietly muttered, walking upstairs and into her room. She lay down on her bed; feeling tears well up in her eyes. She reached over and grabbed her phone. She dialed her best friend, Emma's, phone number.

"Hello, Nelson-Simpson Residence," Spike, Emma's Mom, said.

"Hey Spike. Is Emma there?" Manny asked quietly.

"Oh, hi Manny. Here she is," Spike said.

After a moment, Emma got on. "Hello?"

"Hey, Emma, it's Manny."

"Oh, hey."

"I..." Manny sighed. "I didn't get the abortion."

"That's great, Manny! What changed your mind?" Emma asked, sounding happier than she did earlier that day.

"What happened between Craig, you and I earlier today," Manny said.

"What did your Mom say?" Emma asked.

"That she'd talk to my Dad about it when we got back," Manny explained. "They're probably not too happy."

"Have you talked to Craig about this?" Emma asked.

"I know he's mad at me, but... I guess I'll go and talk to him at school tomorrow," Manny said.

"Yeah... Well, hey, maybe you could come over later? You know, if you want to talk about it, of course," Emma suggested.

"Sure. That would be great," Manny said, her spirits lifting.

"Okay. Just come by whenever... Not too late, though."

"Alright. 'Bye, Emma!" Manny said.

"'Bye, Manny." She hung up, and sighed with relief. Maybe life wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

"Manuella, please come down here," her father called.

"Coming!" Manny walked downstairs.

"We've come to a conclusion to the problem," her father explained.

"And that as...?"

"We've decided that it would be best if you didn't live here anymore," her mother said.

**A/N: I'll probably post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow...I promise!**


	2. Some Time To Think

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi._

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! (Big grin.) It's not as many as the first time around but, hey, at least I got some, y'know? Anyhoo, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Two: Some Time to Think**

"What!" Manny exclaimed. "You're kicking me out!" She knew her parents wouldn't be happy, but kicking her out?

"Yes, Manuella," her mother sternly said.

"We've come to a decision that it would be better for the family that you should live somewhere else," her father explained.

"But what about me? Where am I supposed to go?" Manny asked.

"You got yourself into this situation yourself, and you'll have to figure out where to live yourself. Be glad you're not being shipped back to the Philippines!" her mother snapped.

Manny slightly flinched. "But..."

"No buts, Manuella. Now, go pack and leave as soon as you can," her mother said, pointing a finger upstairs, which led to her room.

Manny walked upstairs into her room. Tears poured down her cheeks as she packed most of her clothes, some of her make-up, about fifty dollars, and some other important stuff into the four suitcases she had. When she got all of them zipped up, her pillow and blanket tied together, and her cheeks dried, she walked downstairs, her hands full.

"Out." Her mother opened the door, and Manny slowly walked out. Her mother slammed the door shut behind her. She walked down the street and saw a pay phone. Luckily, she had some change. She placed her items down next to the pay phone, got fifty cents out of her pocket, and placed it in the phone. She dialed Emma's number.

"Hello?" Emma had answered the phone.

"Hey, Em."

"Manny? What's wrong? Is something going on? You're getting the abortion, aren't you?" Emma asked, a slightly cold tone in her voice.

"No, Emma, I'm not getting the abortion. But... my parents kicked me out," Manny muttered.

"WHAT! Are the serious? Did they say for how long?" Emma asked.

"They wanted me to leave as soon as possible..." Manny whispered, now on the verge of tears.

"Hold on a second."

"Okay." Right then, that voice came on asking to put in more change. She quickly got out fifty more cents and placed it in the machine.

"Where are you? Mom and Snake said you could stay here as long as you need to," Emma explained.

"Really? I wouldn't be a bother to anyone? I mean, Jack's still young and all..." Manny couldn't believe that Spike, let alone Snake, would be letting her stay!

"Of course! Mom's worried about you, and Snake doesn't mind at all. You might want to take care of Jack a couple of times, though, like... for training!" Emma said.

"Last time I took care of Jack he cried a lot," Manny said.

"Yeah... Now where are you?" Emma asked.

"Like, near the payphone down the street from where I live," Manny explained.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can! See you in a few!" Emma said.

"'Bye, and thanks," Manny said.

"No problem." The phone went dead, and Manny hung up. She grabbed her stuff and sat down on a bench a few yards away from the pay phone.

Manny looked around at her surroundings. The skies were filled with darkening clouds. Oh, great, it's going to rain soon. At least Emma's family is so considerate as to letting me stay with them... She smiled to herself. A few people passed her, quickly glancing at her but not really caring much at all.

About ten minutes after the call ended, she heard a honking noise. She looked over and saw Emma waving at her, stepping out of her car and walking over to her.

"Manny! Come on, it's going to rain soon!" Emma said, grabbing two of her suitcases and walking over to her car. Manny followed behind her, holding the rest of her stuff.

"Just put your stuff back here in the trunk," Emma explained. Manny placed her stuff in the trunk and sat in the backseat of the car.

"Hey, Manny," Spike said, turning around and smiling at her.

"Hi, Spike," Manny said, barely smiling at her.

"Mom," Emma said, almost as if she were urging her to go on. Spike nodded and car started to move.

Manny brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on her knees, closing her eyes. Emma looked over at her and wrapped one of her arms around Manny. Manny looked up and saw Emma smiling at her. She sat up and hugged Emma, silent tears running down her face. Emma rubbed her back.

They soon pulled up into the driveway of Manny's new home. Spike stopped the car, opened the trunk, and stepped out of the car.

Manny and Emma stepped out of the car and helped Spike carry the bags inside. When they got inside, they placed all of Manny's belongings next to the door.

"Hey, Manny," Snake greeted, hugging her.

"Hi, Mr. Simpson." Manny hugged him back.

Snake laughed. "As long as you live here, just call me Snake! I mean, in school, Mr. Simpson is what I normally go by," he informed her.

"Okay...Snake," Manny said.

"You can sleep downstairs with Emma if you like, or we can tidy up the guest room for you, if you'd rather prefer that," Spike said.

"I'll stay with Emma, if that's alright?" Manny asked.

Spike nodded. "Sure. Snake, come help me get some stuff real quick," she said.

Snake nodded. "Alright." They walked upstairs.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Emma," Manny said.

"It's not a problem at all, Manny. Now, let's go put your stuff downstairs, okay?"

Manny nodded. "Okay." They grabbed her stuff and walked downstairs. Manny placed her stuff at the end of Emma's bed, Emma also doing the same thing.

"Now where can I put my stuff?" Manny asked.

"Um, well, you can put your shoes and clothes with the rest of my stuff in my closet, your socks and underwear in my empty drawer, and the rest of your stuff wherever, I guess," Emma said.

Manny nodded and started putting her shoes and clothes in her closet.

"Here's a bed for you, Manny," Spike said, as her and Snake carried down a cot.

"Actually, more of an extra cot we had lying around," Snake corrected, helping Spike place the cot right next to the foot of Emma's bed.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," Manny explained, walking over to the cot.

"Oh, it's the least we can do for our new member of the family," Spike said. "Plus, I don't think you'd want to sleep on the floor, now do you?"

Manny shook her head, smiling. "No, the floor may be uncomfortable, but... I'm family?"

"Of course you are, Manny!" Emma said. "We've known you for such a long time, and you've been over so much!"

Manny sheepishly smiled. "Thanks. For everything."

Spike and Snake smiled at her before Baby Jack's cries could be heard upstairs. "Oh, we should go check on him. Em, could you help Manny get situated? I see you have already started, Manny," Spike said.

Emma nodded. "Okay." Spike and Snake then hurried upstairs to aid Baby Jack.

"So, how are you going to tell Craig?" Emma asked, placing Manny's blanket and pillow on the cot.

"Well, I'm sure he's really pissed at me right now," Manny said.

"Yeah... Maybe you should call him?" Emma suggested.

Manny sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'll just talk to him tomorrow... Oh, God, I hate Ashley so much!" she said, her teeth clenched.

"Oh, yeah... That was pretty mean of her, but..."

"Don't say it, Emma," Manny snapped.

"Okay, I won't." Emma shrugged. "Anyways, I was just going to say she should get over Craig and move on."

"Oh... Well, I thought you were going to say something else," Manny explained.

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Like... I don't know... Something else, I guess," Manny said.

"So how far along are you?" Emma asked.

"Um... Let me think for a second..." How far back was that party Ashley held? Nine weeks ago? Yeah, somewhere around then... "About nine weeks," Manny said.

Emma nodded. "Yeah..." She started to fix Manny's cot.

Manny looked into her backpack and got out a book about names for babies... "Craig gave this to me," she whispered. "Or, yeah, I read it last; maybe he didn't give it to me..."

"What?" Emma asked.

Manny held up the book. "Baby naming book."

"Do you have any idea of what you'll name it?" Emma asked, sitting on her bed.

Manny sat down next to her. She flipped through the book, Emma watching her. "Maybe... Joseph?"

Emma laughed. "That sounds funny!"

Manny smiled. "Yeah, kind of... How about Albert if it's a boy, or Alberta if it's a girl!"

Emma started to crack up. "Wow, those names are so funny!"

Manny giggled. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, laughing that much at those names? Hmm, better not be near any kids named after those names, or I'll crack up!"

Her and Manny started to laugh, before the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Spike called.

Emma shrugged. "It's 9.30 PM. I wonder who could be calling?"

Right then, Spike came down, holding a hand over the phone. "Manny, it's your Mom."

**A/N: Review!**


	3. Twisted

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi._

**Chapter Three: Twisted**

Emma's alarm clock started to ring. It was 6.30 AM Monday morning. Manny looked over at Emma, who had just shut off the alarm and was stretching. She (Manny) didn't get much sleep last night. She was thinking about the conversation between her mother and her, which lasted about two minutes and was spent mostly silent.

**x...flashback...x**

"Hello?" Manny asked.

"MANUELLA SANTOS!" her mother shrieked. "How dare you stay with people who already have enough on their hands?"

Manny stayed silent for a moment. "Um...They said they didn't mind," she answered.

"Yeah, and pretty soon they'll be complaining about you and your pregnant ways," her mother muttered.

Manny could have sworn she had heard her very quietly mutter Spanish cuss words. She remained silent, though.

"Anyways, weren't you going on about that ex of yours that went crazy and somehow dumped you?" Her mother was talking about Craig. He did go a little crazy when Manny told him she was having an abortion...

"I knew you'd stay there," her Mother snapped. "You're always at their house, kind of like your second home. Well, now it's your home." With that, her Mother hung up, leaving Manny in tears again.

**x...end flashback...x**

"Hello? Earth to Manny?"

Manny looked over at Emma. "Sorry. I was just thinking..."

"About the phone call?" Emma asked.

Manny nodded. "Yeah...My mom sounded really angry. I mean, she never wants to see me again. It hurts, you know?" She sighed and walked over to the closet.

"Know what your wearing today?" Emma asked.

"Yeah... It's not like what I wore before," Manny explained. She got out a black, V-neck, ¾ arm length shirt and some dark jeans with a black belt.

"Nice," Emma complimented.

"Thanks. I'll go change real quick in the bathroom," Manny said. Emma nodded. She walked upstairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She quickly changed and walked back downstairs.

She then saw Emma brushing her hair. She (Emma) was wearing a nice, flowery, sleeveless shirt, tight jeans, and her boots.

"Nice outfit," Manny commented.

"Thanks. We should head upstairs and eat," Emma said, grabbing her bag and walking upstairs. Manny grabbed her backpack and walked followed Emma.

"Good morning, girls!" Spike greeted as Emma and Manny entered the kitchen.

"Goo baba," Jack greeted, smiling.

"Morning Baby Jack," Emma cooed, kissing the top of Jack's head. "Where's Snake?" she asked, sitting down. Manny sat next to her.

"Oh, he had to leave early. Some sort of school meeting or something like that." Spike shrugged. "Hungry girls?"

"Starving," Emma and Manny answered at the same time.

"Well good! We've got cereal, cereal, and more cereal. Plus, now Manny's feeding for two," Spike said, motioning to all the cereal sitting in front of them.

"I'm going to be gaining weight and eating a lot. Wow," Manny admired, pouring a lot of Honey Comb and milk into what seemed like a small salad bowl (she found that in front of her).

"Nice bowl, Manny," Emma complimented, eating some Trix.

"I found it here," Manny said while eating.

"It's alright. I thought she may be a little hungry," Spike said, smiling.

"Oh, my God-" Manny rushed off towards the bathroom.

"Morning sickness?" Emma asked.

"Yep, and be used to it for a while," Spike said.

A few minutes later, Manny emerged from the bathroom, wiping her mouth off. She sat down in her seat and finished her bowl of cereal.

"'You alright, Manny?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Manny nodded, "Just not used to it yet."

"Well, you two should head on to school before it gets late," Spike said.

"Okay. 'Bye, Mom!" Emma said, giving her Mom a quick kiss on the cheek.

"'Bye, Spike," Manny said, now walking to the door, Emma following her.

"'Bye you two! Have a good day!" Spike called.

"You, too!" the two girls called before exiting the house.

Spike smiled at herself, before remembering something. She grabbed a book off of the coffee table in the Living Room, quickly put some shoes on, and ran outside. "Girls! Wait!" Spike finally caught up to them. "Here, Manny. I thought you might want to read this." She handed Manny the book titled 'What to Expect During a Pregnancy: A Book About What to Do and How to Deal with Becoming a Mother'.

Manny smiled and placed the book in her backpack. She hugged Spike. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, off to school you two go!" Spike smiled and walked back to the house.

Manny and Emma continued on to school. They walked in silence, though. When they got to school, everyone seemed to be staring at Manny.

"Don't worry about them... They're all just gossip-eaters," Emma whispered to Manny. Manny nodded, and stopped in front of her locket. She opened it up, got a couple of books and folders out, grabbed her purse, put her backpack in her locket, and shut it. She walked down the hallway and spotted Craig, who looked confused and a bit lost.

"Hey," Manny greeted.

Craig looked at her. "Hey..."

"I didn't do it. What you said...It made me think...A lot...I couldn't go through with it," Manny quickly muttered, looking away from him.

It took a moment to process what Manny had just told him. What I said...Didn't do it...Wait, she didn't go through with the abortion? Craig thought. "Y-you didn't?" he stuttered.

Manny nodded. "I couldn't."

Craig smiled at her. "That's great! Oh, my God, I've gotten a second chance at being a Dad!" He was grinning from ear to ear by that moment.

Manny giggled at him. He picked her up and started swinging her around. They were happily laughing and smiling.

Across the hallway, Ashley and Ellie were watching them. "Just look at them..." Ashley gritted.

"Yeah. It is kind of disgusting in a way," Ellie said.

"It's disgusting period! I'm going to go see what's up!" Ashley marched over to them. "So, you two seem awfully cozy with each other, considering that Friday it looked like you two were the most depressed people here," she said.

"Go away, Ashley. Leave us alone for once, okay? You've done enough damage as it is," Craig said, placing Manny down.

"Me? I've done enough damage? Have you even considered what I've gone through? Knowing that my boyfriend, that I loved at the moment, was cheating on me with some Grade 9 - no, school - slut!" Ashley spat.

"You just want us unhappy, don't you?" Manny asked. "You just had to ruin this." She walked off towards Ms. Hatzilako's room.

"Look what you did, Ashley. We broke up a while back! Why haven't you gotten over it yet?" Craig asked.

"Because of what you did to me, Craig Manning! YOU HAD SEX WITH THE SCHOOL SLUT AND NOW SHE'S PREGNANT!" By this point, Ashley was screaming. "Anyways, why didn't she have an abortion?"

Manny, being down the hallway, had indeed heard Ashley screaming. She instantly got angry, and stormed down the hallway towards Ashley. "You know what? I almost did! And you know what, or who, stopped me?"

"Your Mommy?" Ashley asked in a girly tone.

"No. Craig. That's why we were depressed, and in his case, depressed and angry, on Friday," Manny explained.

Ashley now had an angered look on her face, and right then slapped Manny. By then, some people were already watching, and were going "OOH!"

"Okay, stop it, now!" Craig said, stepping in between them, but Ashley forcefully pushed him away, causing him to bump into a wall.

Manny pushed Ashley back. They kept on pushing and slapping each other for the next few minutes. Then, Mr. Radditch and Mr. Armstrong came over to them.

"Stop it, both of you!" Radditch said, and Ashley, on reflexes, punched Manny in the eye, causing her to stumble back onto the ground.

"Okay, all three of you, detention for half of today," Radditch announced. "Go to the Detention room right now."

Ashley, Craig, and a wobbly Manny walked down to the Detention room, which was actually just a used classroom. Mr. Armstrong followed them.

"Ashley, by the window. Craig, sit by the desk in the front. Manny, sit in the desk in the middle of the classroom," Mr. Armstrong said. "Now, find something to do or read, and Mr. Radditch will be right here. I'll be watching you for the next few minutes." Mr. Armstrong sat at the desk.

"Mr. Armstrong? Can I go to my locker and get a few things?" Manny asked.

Mr. Armstrong nodded. "Yes, you all may go. Now, be back in the next five minutes."

Manny quickly walked out of the classroom. Craig followed her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"For what? Giving me this black eye?" she snapped. Craig remained silent. She sighed. "I'm sorry. It's these hormones... Mood swings, full of emotions, stuff like that," she explained.

"Oh, I knew that." Craig stopped at his locker and got out a couple of books. Manny walked over to her locker and grabbed a notebook, her baby naming book, and the book Spike gave her earlier that morning.

"Craig! Here," Manny handed him the book.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's that book you bought. I forgot to return it to you," she explained.

"Oh... Um, thanks, I guess," he said.

"Your welcome." They looked into each others eyes, leaned closer towards each other, and kissed. A gentle, passionate kiss. They separated from each other and smiled. Hand in hand, they walked to detention.

**A/N: Arg! Sorry for my lack of updating...I accidentally got a virus on my computer on Friday. It's gone now, teehee, and didn't touch any of my files thank goodness! Anyway, I'm glad everyone likes this...soo, please review! **


	4. Talking Will Most Likely Help

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi._

**Chapter Four: Talking Will Most Likely Help**

"So what made you all start fighting?" Mr. Radditch asked. Mr. Armstrong left a little over an hour ago.

"We just... had a big disagreement," Ashley explained.

"Concerning what or whom?" Radditch asked.

The three teenagers remained quiet. Ashley then spoke up. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Radditch asked.

Craig and Manny looked at Ashley with feared looks as she said, "Craig got Manny pregnant."

"Well, that is a problem. We'll discuss the events of the fight later. Now, do both of your parents know about this?" Radditch asked.

"Yes, mine know," Manny answered.

"I haven't... told mine yet..." Craig muttered.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to call your Father-"

"Stepfather," Craig corrected him.

"Stepfather," Radditch said, standing up. "No talking, getting up out of your seat, and no sleeping while I'm gone." He exited the room.

"Why, Ashley? Why do this?" Craig snapped at Ashley.

Manny's stomach started to hurt a little bit. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and rested her head on the desk.

"Because I loved you a lot, and I thought you loved me back, even though you rarely said it. And now you knocked up some girl who you cheated on me with. Plus, didn't we both break up with you around Christmas? Or am I dumb or something and you two got back together last week..." Ashley explained.

Manny thought about what Ashley said. True, she did break up with him, but, now that she's pregnant, does that mean they're back together?

Craig remained silent. He shook his head and sighed. "Get over me, Ashley. I'm never going to go out with you again."

"We'll see." Ashley turned around and started to read a book.

Craig got up and walked over to Manny. "Everything all right?" he asked, rubbing her back.

Manny looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, just a little nauseated."

Craig smiled and kissed the top of Manny's head before returning to his seat. He looked out the window.

Manny looked up at the clock. It was now 9:45 AM. She sighed. Four hours and fifteen minutes left before school ends. She bent down and got the book Spike gave her earlier that morning and opened it to one of the pages. The top of the page read: **How Will You Feel During Your Pregnancy?**

She read that first page, which explained that each woman acts differently during a pregnancy. Some will act angry and rarely use acts of violence during the anger. Some also may act sad, but not for long periods of time.

On the second page, it explained that some women are excited and happy. More mood swings are expected during the second and third trimester of the pregnancy.

Manny continued reading the book, which kept her from being utterly bored. She flipped through pages, sometimes seeing drawn illustrations showing what the page, or chapter, was talking about.

Craig continued to stare out the window, watching cars and people pass by the school. He glanced over at Manny, seeing her reading a book. He smiled to himself. _I'm so happy she didn't get the abortion!_ _Man, I guess I wasn't really angry... well, maybe at first, but it had so sudden knowing she was pregnant then... then getting the abortion. She seems sort of... out of it, you could say_.

Manny folded part of the page she was on and closed the book. She got out a piece of paper and started to write a note to Craig.

**Craig-**

**We absolutely need to talk about this, like what we're going to do after our baby is born, what we're going to do BEFORE the baby is born, and stuff like that.**

**Um, I have no clue where we should talk this over. I doubt schools a good idea; Ashley might pop up anywhere. Well, actually, anyone could pop up! It's up to you to choose, I guess.**

**Love ya!**

**Manny xoxo**

Manny quickly folded the paper and wrote 'Craig' on the front of the note. She was about to toss it to him when Mr. Radditch and Craig's stepfather, Joey, appeared at the door.

"Craig, please gather all of your belongings. You're going home for early dismissal," Mr. Radditch announced.

Craig looked over at Joey. Joey had this face... sort of angry and sad. Craig quickly grabbed his bags and slowly made his way over to Joey.

Manny noticed a small opening in Craig's backpack, and she quickly shoved the note in it. She watched him and Joey exit. She sighed. _I wonder what Mr. Radditch told Mr. Jeremiah? Maybe he's really mad, and... No, he won't pull Craig out of Degrassi, will he?_

Ashley watched Craig leave out of the corner of her eye. _He was leaving early... Joey must be really ticked at him!_ She thought. She sighed. Indeed, she hadn't completely gotten over him yet...

* * *

"So, Craig, you've really screwed up this time! Why'd you do it?" Joey yelled at Craig. They were in Joey's car driving back to their house. 

"Heat of the moment, I guess, but I love her, Joey!" Craig exclaimed.

"So, you love her. Great job, man! You've really done it this time, you know," Joey said. "I was very surprised when Mr. Radditch called me explaining that my stepson had gotten a Grade 9 girl pregnant and he didn't even know about it! He could kick you BOTH out of school like Spike almost did!" Joey said, his voice rising and getting angrier.

"Did they kick Mrs. Nelson out of school? What about Shane McKay?" Craig asked.

"No to both, and... well, you've seen Shane," Joey said. "But that doesn't mean the rules have changed! They could send you two to this, place, I don't know what it's called, but I have heard of it!"

"It's not like we're troublemakers or anything," Craig said.

"And you should be glad at that." Joey turned into his driveway. He then turned off his car and got out of it, slamming the door shut. Craig followed him, his backpack with him.

They both walked inside. Craig placed his stuff down by the door.

"You've made a very bad mistake, Craig," Joey said.

"Everyone's been telling me that lately," Craig muttered.

"Well, I wonder why?" Joey asked sarcastically. "Anyways, I guess we should meet her parents now that you got her pregnant."

"Her name's Manny, Joey," Craig said.

"Yeah, we have to meet her parents," Joey explained.

"When?" Craig asked.

"I don't know. I'll call her parents. Do you have their number?" Joey asked.

Craig nodded. He got a sheet of paper and wrote down Manny's home number on it. He handed the paper to Joey.

"You sit in the Kitchen while I go and call her parents," Joey instructed. They walked into the kitchen, and Craig sat down in a chair.

Joey dialed the number. "Hello? Is this Manny's parents? ... No... No... Joey Jeremiah; Craig's Stepfather. Craig got Manny- oh, I see... He didn't tell me that... Oh, was she? I understand... Yes... Well, we wanted to meet you two for dinner, say, tomorrow night? ... Okay. Sounds good! Yes, I'll make sure he tells her, or would you rather tell her? Okay... Well, see you tomorrow!" He hung up the phone.

"I guess they're coming, huh?" Craig asked.

Joey nodded. "Yes, and they told me something interesting news..."

"What?"

"Apparently, her parents kicked her out. She wouldn't tell me any details, but she's staying at Emma's house. She seemed keen on meeting you... Anyways..." Joey thought for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air. "Your grounded."

"WHAT!" Craig exclaimed.

"You heard me, and be glad I'm not doing it for long! I'm only grounding you because you didn't tell me sooner, like when you found out!" Joey explained.

"Well, I probably was going to over the weekend but she said she was going to get an abortion, Joey! So what was the use of telling you then?" Craig said.

Joey sighed. "Good point... Okay, I won't ground you, but just tell me what's going on."

"So, you're behind this? I mean, you're not going to kick me out or anything?" Craig asked.

Joey laughed. "And go where? Of course I am, but I won't be helping you around TOO much after the baby is born. You'll have to learn on your own."

Craig nodded. "Hey, Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Where will we live? I'm sure we'll have to be together... You know, because... we're having a baby," Craig said.

Joey thought about it. "I don't know if your room is big enough... I know Spike and Snake have enough on their hands already... School, Craig, think about your school!"

Craig hit his head. "Oh, that's right! Oh, gosh... What will we do about school?"

"I don't know... I know you two won't be going to school for sometime after the baby is born, knowing you'll want to be with...?" Joey asked.

"Manny, and yes. Absolutely. 11th grade and already a Dad..." Craig sighed.

"First in the family, I bet," Joey said.

"First in my grade, too," Craig muttered.

"Yeah, don't worry about them. Just try to ignore it at all costs," Joey explained.

Craig nodded. "Okay."

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad people still like this story after so long, haha. Anyways, please reviews some more, and I'll get up the next chapter soon!**


	5. Time to Get Ready

_Dislcaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi._

**Chapter Five: Time to Get Ready**

Manny walked into the lunchroom. Mr. Radditch had just let her and Ashley go. She walked over to Emma and sat down next to her.

"Oh, my God, Manny, your eye! And you got detention!" Emma cried.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt much, and Ashley started it," Manny said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I was talking to Craig, and he was so happy! He started to swing me around, and then Ashley came over, talking about how happy we were and crap and brought up Friday, and I told her how I was going-" Manny lowered her voice. "-An abortion-" She brought her voice to a normal level. "Then we started fighting, and Craig stepped in but got pushed by Manny, and soon enough Radditch and Armstrong came down and sent us to detention," she explained.

"Where's Craig?" Emma asked.

"Oh, um, his Stepdad picked him up early," Manny muttered.

"Joey?"

"Yeah, I think that's his name. Anyways, I'm going to go get some food," Manny said.

Emma nodded. Manny got some money out of her purse and walked to the lunch line. She grabbed a tray. "One cheeseburger, two fries, and a bowl of chili, no beans," Manny said.

"Hungry today, huh?" Sheila asked.

"I guess so," Manny said as Sheila handed her the order. Manny placed on it her plate, and walked down the line. She grabbed a Coke and paid the lady who took the lunch money. She grabbed her tray and walked over to Emma and sat down.

"Wow, a lot of...food," Emma commented, taking a bite of her Boca Burger.

"Yeah, I'm very hungry today," Manny said before taking a bite of her cheeseburger. She grabbed about five fries, dipped them in her chili, and ate them.

"Hey, Emma, Manny," Chris said, walking over to them.

"Hey, Chris," Emma greeted, slightly pulling out a chair so he could sit in it. He smiled and sat down.

"Wow, Manny, that's a large amount of food you have there," Chris commented. "Can I have a fry?"

Manny nodded. Chris took one of her fries and ate it. "Mm, Sheila's fries. Not too salty indeed."

"You actually eat those?" Emma asked, astonished.

Chris nodded. "I have to eat, y'know. I'm not exactly the person to wake up earlier and bring my own lunch, unlike you," he said.

"I usually pack it the night before," Emma corrected.

Chris shrugged. "Almost the same thing. Well, I'll be going now. Later!" He walked away from the table.

"'Bye," Emma and Manny said.

Manny put the rest of her fries on her hamburger, the rest of her chili on her fries, and ate the rest of the hamburger. "All done!" she said. She got up, holding her tray and purse.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"I have to talk to Paige real quick...tell her something," Manny said. She put her tray with the rest of the used trays and walked over to where Paige, Spinner, Marco, Ellie, Hazel, and Jimmy were sitting.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Pregnant herself," Paige said. She sighed. "Sorry, everyone's been saying it, and somehow I got used to it."

Manny shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways, I need to tell you something."

Paige smiled. "What is it?"

"I'm quitting the Spirit Squad. Maybe I'll re-join next year or something," Manny said.

"Okay." Paige shrugged. Manny then walked off.

"So, she really IS pregnant after all," Marco said, watching Manny walk off.

"Yeah, that's what Ashley said. Too bad Heather Sinclaire wasn't there to see it; she would have spread it around faster than we all heard it..." Paige muttered, sighing.

"It's weird, though, because even though she's pregnant, and not even showing yet, she's quitting now," Hazel said.

"Well, I mean, you all do those semi-stunt things, right? And there's a minor chance of her getting hurt, and she's pregnant, so of course she wants to be precautious and quitting the Squad so she won't get hurt," Marco explained.

"How do you know that?" Paige asked.

"Wellness," Marco said in a matter-of-factly tone. **(A/N: ...I haven't taken wellness yet, so...do they really teach that?)**

"I even knew that," Spinner said.

"No, you didn't," Jimmy said.

"Marco just told you, so of course you know it now," Ellie said. Hazel and Jimmy nodded.

Spinner shook his head, sighing. He faced Paige. "Honeybee, I need to go to my locker and get something. I'll meet you in class, okay?"

Paige nodded. "Okay, hon." They kissed, and Spinner walked off.

"I think someone has actually taken the time to read," Jimmy smiled, nodding his head.

Paige shot him a glare. "Shut up, Jimmy."

Marco laughed. "I don't think he's read a Sex-Ed book, Jimmy. He wouldn't be able to read all those words, more or less understand them, and he would look at the pictures, anyway," he explained. Ellie, Hazel, Jimmy, and even Paige started laughing.

"Yeah...A bit perverted, if you ask me, about the picture thing," Paige giggled.

"Hah, maybe he does something else while looking at the photos," Jimmy said, smiling.

Everyone started laughing even harder. Hazel started to cry she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, my God, you're so gross, Jimmy!" Paige cried, hitting him.

"Hey, I'm not the one with Spinner as my boyfriend," Jimmy said.

* * *

Manny and Emma walked down the hallways. School just ended and they planned on calling Craig, asking him if they wanted to meet up with him at The Dot. Right then, Sully walked up to them. 

"Hey, Manuella," he said.

"Oh, hey, Sully," Manny said.

"So, I've heard." He smiled.

Manny looked at him confused. "Heard what?" she asked.

"That you're pregnant. Is it true?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"Um...yes. Why? It's not yours. We never had sex," Manny said.

"Well, you never know." He shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Manny asked. _Where's he going with this?_

"You know. You could have gotten drunk, I could have gotten drunk, we could have gone somewhere, maybe my house, and had sex," Sully explained.

"Um, Sully, we barely went out. Plus, if we did go to any parties, I sure as hell didn't get drunk," Manny corrected him.

Sully shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, want to go out sometime?"

"I'm going on with Craig now," Manny answered.

"So? Blow him off, Manuella! Come with me and have fun!" Sully begged, pulling Manny's arm.

She let go of him and backed up, her anger rising. "For your information, Sully, Craig is fun! He doesn't like me because my so-called sexy look, but because of me! And I love him for that! And why do you like me?" she asked.

"I love you, Manuella. You're very sexy, and you listen. And, you're a great kisser!" Sully exclaimed, nodding.

Manny sighed, and started to walk down the hallway, followed by Emma. "Good-bye, Sully."

"Manuella, come back!" Sully cried. "Manuella!"

"Wow, Manny, you really stood up for yourself back there!" Emma exclaimed. "Great job!"

Manny smiled. "Thanks." They got to the pay phone (that was inside the school), and Manny inserted fifty cents. She dialed Craig's phone number. The link finally picked up.

"Hello?" Someone with a tired, hoarse voice answered.

"Is Craig there?" Manny asked.

There was silence for a moment. "Manny?" the voice asked.

"Craig?"

The person coughed and then cleared their voice. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry, just woke up from an all-day nap."

Manny laughed. "Oh, I didn't know it was you! Your voice was so hoarse and kind of tired," she explained.

She heard Craig laugh. "Mm, yeah, that's me! So, did school just end or is my clock screwed up again?"

"Why do you ask that? About the clock?" Manny asked.

"Oh, my clock likes to either set itself one to five hours back or really fast forward," Craig explained.

"Oh, well, to answer your question, school did just end."

"Wow, I really did sleep most of the day!" Craig laughed.

"I guess so! I was wondering, do you want to meet Emma and I at The Dot now?" Manny asked.

"Well, I really need to shower because I didn't yesterday or this morning. Can I meet you there...in an hour?" Craig asked.

"Sure! Oh, make sure you actually bring some money for some food..." Manny said.

"For who?"

"You. I'm paying for myself; Emma's paying for herself," Manny explained.

"Okay. See you then!" Craig said.

"Okay! I... I love you," Manny said. There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"I love you, too."

Manny smiled to herself. "'Bye."

"'Bye." She hung up the phone and sighed happily to herself. She walked over to Emma, who was sitting on a bench, reading her Math book.

"Is he meeting us there?" Emma asked, placing her book in her bag and standing up.

"Yep. He has to shower, though, and will meet us there in an hour."

* * *

"Who was that?" Joey asked, walking over to Craig, who was sitting up on the couch, stretching.

"Manny. I'm meeting her at The Dot in an hour... Is that okay?" Craig asked, standing up and walking over to Joey.

"Yep. How was your nap, sleeping beauty? I bet the couch was comfortable," Joey said.

Craig laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "I slept for most of the school day! The couch was a tad bit hard, but comfortable enough," he said.

Joey laughed. "Yeah, yeah! Need a lift there?" he asked.

"Sure! Thanks! Now, I need to shower," Craig said, walking upstairs.

"Go right ahead. You need one, anyways!" Joey said, waving the air away from his nose.

Craig laughed and walked into his bedroom. He looked in his closet and got out a blue shirt, his leather jacket, and jeans. (**A/N: Know that The-N commercial with Craig, Sean, and other The-N stars walking out of the movie in that theatre? Same clothes for Craig in this as he was wearing in that**.)

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it. He placed the clothes on the counter. He turned the water on, and pushed in the button to make the shower turned on. He turned the knobs around enough so the water was just right for him. He took off all his clothes and stepped into the shower.

"Rub a dub, dub, dub, dub, ducky! Ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky!" he sang as he put some shampoo and conditioner in his hair and rubbed it in. He started scrubbing his body. "Everybody wants a ducky of they're own! To hold onto! To sleep with! Even to rub your body with! Ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky!"

Soon after that, he turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He stepped in front of the mirror (that stood above the counter) and looked at himself.

He didn't look anymore different than he did the school year before. He had grown taller and his hair got a bit longer and curlier, but those were the only noticeable features on the outside.

On the inside, he had changed a lot. He already lost his virginity at fifteen, moved away from his Father and moved into Joey's when he was abusing him a lot his Father had died after one last abuse attack at him, got a girlfriend, ALMOST had sex with her, got a girl pregnant, thought she was going to have an abortion, and now is going to be a Father! And that all happened since he has arrived at Degrassi.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Craig jumped at the noise. He was so deep in thought! "Who is it?" he asked.

"Craig, it's been forty-five minutes! We need to go now!" Joey called.

"Okay! I'll be out in one minute!" Craig called to him. He quickly changed into the clothes he picked out and ran out of the bathroom. He ran into his room, threw the clothes he wore earlier on the floor, put on his sneakers, and ran downstairs.

"Shoot! Money!" Craig hissed. He ran halfway up the stairs when Joey pulled him down.

"No time for that. Just tell me how much you need in the car and I'll give it to me," Joey explained.

"Twenty dollars," Craig said to him as they walked to Joey's car.

"Teenagers these days and their money issues," Joey started, handing Craig a twenty.

"Uh, Joey, I was about to-"

Joey started laughing. "I was just kidding, man!" Craig smiled.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at The Dot. Joey stopped the car in front of it. Craig just remained in the car, thinking.

"Yo! Craig! We're here," Joey said, waving his arms in front of Craig's head.

Craig slightly jumped. "What? Oh, yeah... Thanks, Joey." He got out of the car.

"What time should I pick you up?" Joey asked.

"I'll call you, or if I can't call you, I'll walk," Craig answered. "'Bye!"

"'Bye!" And with that, Joey drove off.

Craig watched Joey's car drive down the street and turn right. He slowly walked inside, his thoughts of after he got out of the shower still remained in him, kind of like they were haunting him. Once he got inside, he heard at least three or four people call his name. To his right, he saw Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, and Hazel at a booth. On his left, he saw Manny and Emma. He walked over to where Emma and Manny were sitting. He sat next to Manny.

"Finally," Manny commented.

"Sorry, my shower took longer than expected," Craig explained.

"Yeah...You look nice, though," Manny commented.

"Thanks. Oh, hey, Emma," Craig said.

"Wow! Someone noticed me! No, just kidding," Emma said. Craig and Manny smiled at her.

"Hey, I am starving! Food?" Craig asked.

"We ordered it," Emma said.

"Huh?"

"We've already ordered the food. Don't worry, you'll like it," Manny assured.

"And if not you're still paying for it," Emma said.

"I only have $20," Craig muttered.

"Oh, we can help you pay, I guess," Manny said.

Right then, two waitresses came over with their food. The food they ordered was six hamburgers, two veggie burgers, four orders of French fries, and three vanilla milkshakes.

"Thanks," they all said after the waitresses put the food down.

"Um, wow, this'll fill me up all right," Craig muttered.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. They looked over at Manny and saw her already eating a hamburger and some fries.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Craig and Emma answered. They were all eating for a few minutes before Manny placed down her burger.

"What's wrong with it?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, it's great." Manny turned to Craig. "Craig, truth or dare?"

"WHAT!" Craig exclaimed.

"Answer!" Manny hissed.

"Dare," Craig answered.

Manny smiled. "I dare you to put some of your shake on your hamburger and eat it."

Craig laughed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Manny shook her head. "Nope."

Craig sighed. He lifted the bun off of on top of the hamburger patty. He got his shake and titled the cup and watched as his perfectly good shake was poured on his perfectly good hamburger. She placed the bun back on top of the patty and ate it.

"Woo! Go Craig!" Emma cheered.

Craig nodded as he placed the sandwich down. "That's actually kind of good! I'll call it a shakeburger!"

Manny started giggling. "You're crazy."

Craig pointed at himself. "Me? I'm crazy?" Manny nodded. "I'm not the one who dared me to eat a shakeburger, you know!"

Manny started to giggle hysterically. Craig started to tickle her. Manny squealed in delight and started laughing harder as Craig tickled her stomach.

"Stop it!" Manny cried, Craig still tickling her.

"What's the magic word here?" Craig asked.

"Oh, Craig, my Prince, my King, my savior, my baby's Daddy, will you please stop ticking me?" Manny asked, still giggling.

Craig stopped tickling her. "Remember that. You'll need to."

Manny smiled, then remembered to ask him something. "Craig, did you get the note I sent you?"

Before Craig could answer, he remembered something. "Oh, my God."

"What?" Emma and Manny asked.

"Manny, Joey called your parents...they're coming over tomorrow night! And they want you there, I think," Craig said.

Manny looked at him in shock. "WHAT!"

**A/N: Eh, sorry that took a while to update. I was busy again because of school, I've been trying to update my other story (which I just did a few days ago), and something happened at my house a couple days ago...can't say anything about it, lol.**

**Degrassi premiered in Canada on Monday! I watched it online. The episode's called "Venus" (I think, lol), and it's an awesome episode. I can't wait for the next one!**

**Review!**


	6. Let's Have A Little Fun

_Dislcaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi...hell, I don't even live in Canada!_

**Chapter Six: Let's Have A Little Fun**

"Manny, are you sure you want to come tonight?" Craig asked, walking down the school hallway.

Manny nodded. "Yes. If you and Joey are going to be meeting my parents, I'd like to be there with you," she said, intertwining her hand with his.

He smiled at her. "Okay. Well, what time are you coming over tonight?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could maybe come home with you after school today?"

Craig thought about it for a moment. _Mm, I'm sure Joey won't mind. After all, he can now meet her before he meets her parents!_ "Sure you can!"

Manny smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other one to rub her back. Then the bell rang.

She sighed. "I don't want to go to class..." she muttered.

He laughed and pulled himself away from her. "Hey, only one more class to go until we leave this sucker for today!"

She smiled and kissed his cheek before walking to Grade 9 Language with Mrs. Kwan. She entered the class and sat down next to Emma, who was reading **Romeo and Juliet**.

"Good book?" Manny asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"Mrs. Kwan didn't ask us to read that, right?" Manny asked, worried.

Emma shook her head. "No. I'm just reading this on my own time, that's all."

Manny sighed. "That's good. Oh, can you tell Spike that I'll be at Craig's house until... about ten or eleven?" she asked.

Emma nodded. "Sure! Why the sudden notice, though?"

"I realized that I should be there when my parents meet Craig," Manny explained. "And I want to spend some time with Craig before and a little after they come."

Emma nodded. "Understandable."

Right then, Mrs. Kwan came in. She looked upset and tired. She walked over to her desk and leaned against it. "Kids, I have some bad news."

"What is it, Mrs. Kwan?" Spinner asked.

**(A/N: Remember? He has to repeat Grade 9 Language again! Hehe.)**

"My husband has been hospitalized. The building he works in has set on fire, and he inhaled a little bit too much smoke. I'm leaving in five minutes to go visit him. I hope you all will behave yourselves while I am gone. I have told the surrounding teachers to come in if there's unnecessary walking or talking going on," Mrs. Kwan explained.

"We will, Mrs. Kwan," the class said in unison.

"Good. Well, I need to go now. I will hopefully see you all tomorrow," Mrs. Kwan said, now exiting the classroom.

"Good-bye, Mrs. Kwan!" some of the class members said.

When they all knew she was out of hearing reach, they started to cheer.

"Alright!" Spinner said, standing up.

"Emma, what am I supposed to say to my parents?" Manny quietly asked her friend.

"Well, tell them you still have the baby. They probably know that, of course. Ask them how they're doing," Emma explained.

Manny was writing this stuff down. "Yeah...Go on."

"Introduce Craig! Tell them how old he is, and make him tell them about himself...Introduce Joey, tell them who he is, of course, if he hasn't already introduced himself by then," Emma continued.

"Joey's his stepfather, right?" Manny asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes, and if Angela, Craig's stepsister, is there, introduce her."

Manny nodded. "Okay...Wow, I'm actually going to see them after two days of not seeing them."

"Yeah..." Emma got out her book and started reading it again.

Manny sighed. She suddenly felt the urge the puke badly. "Emma, I'll be right back," she said, quickly standing up.

"Why? What's the matter? Need me to come with you?" Emma asked, but Manny had already run out of the room. She stepped outside of the room and saw Manny run down the hallway. "Manny!" she hissed. Seeing that Manny didn't look back, she quietly followed her.

"Where are you going, Emma?" She turned around and saw Sean looking at her.

"Following Manny. She told me she'd be right back but didn't tell me where she's going," Emma explained.

"Oh." Sean walked past her.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, stepping in front of him.

"Out. Kwan's gone; I'm leaving," Sean muttered, walking past her.

Emma sighed, and watched him walk off. _He just doesn't get it anymore..._ She ran towards where Manny went and ended up running past a restroom. She walked inside and heard someone puking in one of the stalls. "Manny?"

She person puked one more time before stopping. "Emma?"

"Yeah, it's me," Emma said.

"What wonderful effects of pregnancy," Manny muttered.

"Feeling any better?" Emma asked.

"Still a little-" Before Manny could answer, she started puking again.

Emma frowned a little. She listened to Manny puke for another five minutes before she heard a flushing noise.

Manny stumbled out of the cubicle. She held her stomach and held onto the stalls as she walked towards Emma. "Ugh, I am so not used to this yet...Do you think I ever will?" she asked.

Emma shrugged. "Maybe not completely used to it, but enough to where you...Oh, you might," she assured.

Manny shrugged. "I don't know," she moaned, sinking to the ground and resting on her knees. She rested her head against the wall.

Emma smiled. "Come on," she said, pulling Manny up.

Manny shook her head. "Em, let me rest for a few minutes," she groaned, shaking her head.

"Come on, Manny! Let's go get Craig!" Emma exclaimed, pulling Manny up to her feet.

"What? No, he's in class, Emma...We can't just pull him out like that! We'd all get in trouble...well, no, you and me could just say we were...doing something; what, I don't know...but he'd get in a lot of trouble!" Manny explained.

"I have a way... or, you have a way," Emma explained.

"I'm not flashing anyone, if that's what you think," Manny muttered.

Emma shook her head. "No, that would be dumb, people would be able to see...You really want to see Craig, right?" she asked.

Manny slowly nodded. "Yeah... Man, school doesn't end for another forty-five minutes! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Yeah, we all do sometimes. Go get him! Come here." Manny walked over to Emma, who whispered something into her ear. Manny giggled but nodded. They walked down a couple of hallways and stopped in front of Mr. Armstrong's room.

Manny sighed and knocked on the door. Emma hid near a set of lockers right across from the room. Through the door-window thing, Manny could see Craig look over and got a confused look on his face.

Mr. Armstrong walked over to the door, opening it. "Hello, Ms. Santos. What can I help you with?" he asked.

"They need Craig. In the office. Right now," Manny quickly said, sneaking a look at Craig.

"For what, may I ask?" Mr. Armstrong asked.

"Uh, like, um...Early dismissal," Manny simply explained.

"Oh, okay. Hold on a second." Manny nodded. Mr. Armstrong turned around. "Craig, they need you in the office for dismissal," he announced.

Craig put the items on his desk quickly in his backpack, picked it up, and walked out of the classroom, a confused look still on his face.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Manning," Mr. Armstrong said before shutting the door.

Emma then stood up and walked over to them.

"I'm going home early?" Craig asked.

Manny smiled and shook her head. "No." Her and Emma started giggling.

"So, you two just cut me out of class for nothing?" he asked.

Emma and Manny nodded. "Yep," they said in unison.

Craig smiled and shook his head. He motioned for them to start walking down the hallway. They followed him. "So, why are you doing this?"

"I need you," Manny said, grabbing his arm and leaning against him.

"I guess my good looks are needing," he joked.

Emma jut stared at him, shaking her head.

"Well, not to everyone," he said.

Emma smiled. "Our Mom's made us dance. I so wanted to dance with you!" she said, putting a hand on her forehead and pretended like she was about to faint.

Craig laughed. "Oh, my God, I felt so humiliated...No offense," he said.

"None taken," Emma said.

"Oh, shoot," Manny muttered.

"What is it?" Craig asked.

"We need to get our stuff from Kwan's class," Manny said.

Emma sighed. "Heh, no one will care. Well, maybe a couple of people..."

"Is it alright if I come in? Mrs. Kwan won't mind, will she?" he asked.

"Kwan left early," Manny said.

"Huh?" Craig asked.

"Her husband got in a fire accident, and he got sent to the hospital, or something like that," Emma explained.

Craig nodded. "And she left you all by yourselves?" he asked.

Emma and Manny nodded. "All by ourselves," Manny said.

They walked into the classroom, and saw all the kids walking around and talking. Spinner was fiddling around with some Cheddar Spray Cheese.

"Craig, my man! What are you doing in here?" Spinner asked, walking over to them.

"Leaving early," Craig explained.

Spinner looked at Craig, than at Manny and Emma, who were gathering their items together. "All three of you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. "His Stepfather and my Mom and Mr. Simpson got this wild idea of this...bringing back old memories thing," she explained.

"Really? So Mr. Simpson's leaving early, too?" Spinner asked.

Emma shook her head. "No. He'll meet us after school ends."

"Then why are you leaving after school?" Spinner asked.

"Because they want us to help them set up," Manny said.

Spinner nodded and shrugged. "Whatever. See you all tomorrow."

"See you!" Craig said, before the three of them left the classroom. They walked down the hallways towards the exit.

"Um, how exactly are we leaving without anyone seeing us?" Manny asked.

"Easy," Craig and Emma said. Right then, they walked straight out of the building, and no one seemed to have seen them.

"Wow, that was easy," Manny commented.

"Yeah..." Craig nodded.

"Hey, look, I'll see you two tomorrow, okay?" Emma said.

Craig and Manny nodded. "'Bye!" they called to her. She waved at them, and they walked their separate ways.

**A/N: Heh...sorry if that chapter seemed...out of place. I know the characters may seem a little OOC (out of character), but...whatever. It's my story, right? Lol, thanks for all the reviews! So many hits, though...so little reviews...hmm, please, everyone, review! Who knows; if you give me some ideas, I may use them later! Lol, maybe...just, review!**


	7. A Wee Bit of Fun

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi. _

**Chapter Seven: A Wee Bit of Fun**

Craig and Manny walked to his house with her leaning on him most of the time. They didn't talk much; the silence was good enough for them. Being together like this was a good enough thing!

"Do you think Joey will like me?" Manny asked, looking up at Craig.

Craig nodded assuredly. "Yeah!" He nodded.

Manny smiled. "I think he'll be nice...I wonder if my parents will like you?"

Craig shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me..."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I mean, just because you like me doesn't mean they have to! Man, things would be weird in the world if parents loved all of their kids friends and companions..." He shuddered.

Manny smiled. "Yeah, that would be weird..."

"Welcome back to my Bach," Craig said.

"Let's head on in, then," Manny insisted.

Craig smiled and together they walked to the door. Craig got out his extra set of keys and opened the door. "Joey? I'm home!" he called.

"Oh, hey Craig! I'm in the kitchen!" Joey called.

The two teenagers walked into the kitchen, and found Joey sorting through some papers. He looked up at them and smiled.

"Well, hey! You must be Manny, right?" Joey asked, getting up and shaking her hand.

Manny smiled and shook his hand. "Yep! And you're Joey!" she said.

Joey smiled. "You've already told her so much about me, Craig! He talks about you a lot," he added.

"Oh, really? He talks about you...sometimes..." Manny said.

Joey smiled and chuckled a bit. "Excited that your parents are coming over?" he asked.

Manny shrugged and her smiled dropped a bit. "Not entirely...Nice to see them again, though, I guess..."

Joey nodded. "Yeah. Hey, I'll leave you two alone for a while, but is there anything you want for dinner? I was just about to head off to the store," he said.

"Anything's fine by me," Craig said.

"Same here," Manny said.

"Everything goes? Okay. Well, I'll be back...in an hour at the latest! Do whatever you want, just not anything I wouldn't want you two to do," Joey instructed, grabbing his keys. "See you two later!"

"'Bye," Manny and Craig said, watching Joey walk out of the house.

"Want anything to eat?" Craig suddenly asked.

"I'm starving," Manny said. "What do you have?"

"Um..." Craig opened the fridge and looked inside of it. "Some old turkey from two days ago, lemonade, peanut butter and jelly, some spicy chicken, and, uhh, that's it," he said.

"Mm, can I have some spicy chicken?" she asked.

"Comin' right up!" Craig said, taking the chicken out of the fridge and putting it into the microwave.

"I guess you're hungry, too, if you put all of it in there," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I am a tad bit hungry," he shrugged.

Manny was about to say something when she put her hand over her stomach. She then immediately ran upstairs and into the bathroom and started puking.

He ran after her, and saw that she was in the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," she moaned.

He opened the door and saw her puking. He frowned and bent down next to her, rubbing her back and keeping the stray hairs out of her face. When she was done, she flushed the toilet, pulled down the top, and leaned back against the shower.

"Ugh, I hate this puking..." she muttered.

"I would, too," he admitted, nodding.

"Yeah..." Her face crinkled up and she started crying.

Craig wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. "Shh, it's okay..." He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

Manny continued sobbing, but calmed down a little bit. She wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't sob or sniff, just she let the tears fall down her cheeks and onto Craig's shoulder.

Craig moved one of his hands to her head and started gently rubbing it. "Feeling any better?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded. She sat up, rubbing the tears off of her face. She smiled at him. "Thanks for being here, Craig."

"No problem." He smiled, stood up, and outstretched his hands for her to grab. "Come on, let's head on downstairs so we can get the food that stopped heating up about ten minutes ago."

She smiled and shook her head. "I can't..."

He then bent down and picked her up wedding-style. "Oof, you're a bit heavy there, Missy!"

Manny immediately started giggling. "You're full of it, Craig."

"Now is that a good or a bad thing?" he asked her, slowly walking back downstairs into the Living Room.

She smiled, thinking about it for a moment. "That's a good thing."

Craig laughed and placed her down on the couch. "I will be right back, my Juliet."

Manny giggled. "Okay, my Romeo!"

Craig walked into the kitchen and grabbed the spicy chicken out of the microwave. He skipped into the Living Room and carefully placed the chicken on the table.

"Oh, I feel so lucky!" she admired, grabbing a piece and eating it.

He sat down next to her and also started eating. They ate in silence, and before they knew it, which was about ten minutes later, the spicy chicken was all gone!

"That was quick," Craig said, nodding.

"I guess we're both hungry," Manny explained.

"We? You ate most of it!" he exclaimed.

Manny gasped. "Are you saying I'm eating TOO much!" she asked.

"No..." Craig slowly said.

"Oh... BUT YOU SAID I ATE MOST OF IT!" she cried.

"Here, let me put this up...You can see what's on TV, if you want," he said, picking up the plate and walking into the kitchen.

She sat back and looked over at the clock. 4:45 PM. She sighed. Only two hours and fifteen minutes until her parents were going to see her again... She turned on the TV and flipped to the guide and looked to see what was on.

"Find anything good on?" Craig asked, walking in and sitting down next to her.

"Mm, nothing that interests me. Hey, I need to ask you something," she said, turning off the TV. She turned to Craig.

"Shoot," he said, turning to her.

"When should we go to the doctor? You know, to see if our baby's doing fine...maybe see how many we have..." she said, smiling.

Craig laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry to laugh..."

"It's fine," Manny said, nodding.

"Well, um, how about..." He thought about it for a moment. "How about this Friday? We can go to my doctor; she's really nice... Or we can go to yours. Either is fine," he suggested, shrugging.

"Eh, I never really liked my doctor too much. He's a bit weird... Since you like yours, we'll go see her Friday, I guess," she said, nodding.

Craig nodded. "Okay, she's super nice... Here, let me go make the appointment right now!" He jumped up and grabbed the cordless phone in the kitchen. He jumped back on the couch.

"You make your own appointments?" Manny asked, astonished. Her parents ALWAYS made her own appointments.

Craig nodded. "Yeah, I told you she was nice!" He waited a minute for the phone to pick up. "Hello? Dr. Smith? Yep, it's Craig... Yeah... Actually, it's not me that needs the appointment; it's my girlfriend...Oh, my God, how did you guess?...Oh, okay...Yep, I totally understand...Mm-hmm, let me tell her real quick." He covered the mouthpiece and said, "We can't see my doctor, but she says that we'd have to go see, uh...forgot the name, but this doctor that specializes in pregnancies."

Manny nodded. "Okay."

"Okay...yeah...oh, would you?...Thank you so much...yeah...tomorrow?...Okay...Thanks so much...You, too...Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Tomorrow when?" Manny asked.

He nodded. "Yep."

"Sounds like you get along with her well," Manny noticed.

"Oh, I've known her for a very long time. Um, for as long as I remember, I guess. I could always talk to her about...medical problems, you could say," Craig explained.

"Oh. Nice," she muttered.

Craig was about to say something when the front door opened. They turned around and saw Joey come in with about three or four bags in his hand. He shut the door with his foot.

"Hey, guys, I'm back!" Joey called.

"So what's for dinner?" Manny asked.

"Oh, Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken," Joey said, walking into the kitchen and placing the bags on the table.

"Need any help?" Craig asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nope. I've got it all don't worry. Just go on and do some homework or something...Go on!" Joey said, pushing Craig out of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay! I got the point!" Craig said, walking over to Manny. "What do you want to do?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Manny shrugged. "I don't know... What time is it?" she asked.

Craig looked at his watch. "5:45."

Manny sighed. "Knowing my parents, they'll be here early."

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"I don't think that, I know that. My parents..." She sighed, shaking her head. "They-they'll think that if they arrive early, I'll be late or something like that... And I know they'll tell you all stuff about me," she explained.

"Oh, really? Mm, well, we know that you've been here since, well, before school ended...Plus, our little baby's finey-whiney," he said, patting her stomach.

Manny giggled and pushed his arm away from her. "Finey-whiney? Hah! You are too FUNNY, Craig!" she exclaimed.

Craig laughed. "You seem to always be laughing at me, so I guess I am!"

Manny smiled. "Let's go out for a walk!" she suggested.

Craig looked outside. "Mm, looks a bit dark out there...like it's going to rain," he said.

She shrugged. "Okay? I like the rain!"

He smiled and stood up. "Joey! We're going for a walk!"

"Okay! Be back before seven!" Joey called back.

Craig and Manny smiled at each other before running outside. They continued running down the street before slowing down and just walking.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"I can't wait until our baby's born," he explained.

Manny smiled. "Me, too."

They looked at each other for a minute, smiling. Manny leaned up and passionately kissed Craig, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. They just stood there, kissing, for a few minutes.

They parted from each other, taking a small breather, before kissing again, making each kiss a little more intense and passionate than the last. It started sprinkling a little before turning into rain. They parted from each other, smiling, and their arms still in the same position as before.

"It's finally raining," she muttered.

"Yep. Must be some sort of sign," he said.

"That you can tell when it's going to rain by looking outside?"

"I guess you could say that."

They started laughing and Manny than started running down the street, farther away from Joey's house. Craig followed her.

"Manny! It's starting to rain harder!" he called.

"So what!" she called back, continuing to run forward.

"We could get sick! You could get sick!" he called to her, finally catching up to her and grabbing her arm. She stopped and turned around.

"Carry me home," she said, firmly.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"I know what you said..." He sighed, not wanting to upset her. "Okay! How shall I hold you?" he asked.

"Um..." Manny thought about it for a moment. "The way you held me while taking me downstairs earlier. I liked that a lot."

Craig smiled and picked her up wedding style. "Like this?" he asked.

"Perfect." Manny bent forward and kissed him on the lips. "Now let's head on back."

He carried her all the way to the house with no apparent problem. They just went back in silence, each looking at each other and smiling. When they got back to the front of the house, he placed her gently on the ground.

She smiled at him and looked into the driveway. Indeed, she saw her parents than walking out of their car. "They're here."

**A/N: Yeeaaahhh! Lol, another cliffhanger...I'm on a roll with posting this, lol. I'm not getting many reviews, though...(sniffs) Please review! It'll make me know that you're reading. Plus, feedback's always good! Hell, I wrote this story over a year ago, but I'm always open for feedback and whatnot. Review!**


	8. The Meet and Greet Dinner Date

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi._

**Chapter Eight: The Meet and Greet Dinner Date**

"They're here..." Manny muttered again, the rain getting harder and continuing to pour on her and Craig.

"Yep. Maybe we should go inside..." Craig said, but Manny pulled him from her parent's sight, which was behind a bush.

"Let's wait until they get inside, okay?" she asked. He nodded. They watched her parents walk from the car and quickly run over to the door. The door opened and they saw Joey smile and say some stuff to them before her parents walked inside.

"Let's head on in," Craig said. Manny nodded. They walked back to his house, but Manny walked slowly behind him.

Craig turned around and waited for her, and together they slowly made their way back to the house. He opened the door and they walked in. They found her parents sitting down on one couch, and Joey sitting in a chair.

"Oh, hey, you two. Ahh, Manny, your parents just arrived and were telling me about themselves!" Joey said.

Manny nodded. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad." She and Craig sat down on a couch across from her parents.

"Manny," her parents responded in unison. There was an icy, cold edge in their voices.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Santos," Craig chimed in, walking over to them and outstretching his hand, smiling.

Mr. And Mrs. Santos looked at him, studying him. Mr. Santos first shook his hand, and Mrs. Santos also shook his hand soon after her husband did.

"Are you the Father our of daughter's child?" Mrs. Santos asked.

Craig nodded. "Yes." He sat back down next to Manny.

"Hey, I will go check on the dinner, and I will be back soon!" Joey said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

The four of them (Manny, Craig, Mr. And Mrs. Santos) just sat there in silence. Mr. And Mrs. Santos stared at Craig and Manny (mainly at Manny), Manny just looked at the ground, and Craig looked around, his face sort of goofy looking.

"How long have you two known each other?" Mr. Santos asked.

"Since last year," Manny said. Craig nodded in agreement.

"Do you two planning on getting married and or moving in together after the baby is born?" Mrs. Santos asked.

Manny and Craig looked at each other, their cheeks a little flushed. "W-we haven't discussed that yet..." he said, fiddling with his hands.

"Oh. When do you plan on discussing that?" Mrs. Santos asked.

"When the time comes, mother," Manny muttered, her anger rising.

"Dinner's ready!" Joey called from the kitchen.

All four of them walked into the kitchen in utter silence. Joey had set up everything so nicely! The food was already set up on plates (a little bit more of food for Manny) and the table just looked so neat!

"Wow, Joey, this looks great!" Craig admired, sitting down next to Manny.

"Thanks." Joey smiled and sat down. They started to eat in silence for about two or three minutes.

Craig looked over at Manny and noticed that she had a small frown on her face. Both of them were still wet from being outside while it was raining. She noticed her was looking at her and looked at him.

_What's wrong?_ he mouthed to her.

Manny shook her head and continued eating. She ate her dinner rather quickly, and soon asked for seconds.

"So, when are you having an ultrasound and check-up done on you?" Mrs. Santos asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Manny muttered.

"What do you think you're having?" Joey suddenly asked.

Manny and Craig looked at each other and shrugged. "Maybe one... girl..." she said.

"Maybe twins!" he said with excitement.

"That'd be a lot on your hands. Twins, I mean," Mrs. Santos said.

"But we'd get through it. Right, Craig?" Manny gritted.

Craig nodded. "Yep."

"You seem very confident," Mrs. Santos said.

"Well, I don't see you trying to help me out in any way! I've had to rely on Emma, Spike, Snake, and Craig here! Oh, and Joey's being very nice about this, too!" Manny suddenly said, her anger bursting out.

"Manuella, you will NOT use that tone with me," her Mother said, still acting in a calm-like way.

"Mom, you kicked me out! I live at Emma's house! I've already gotten into a fight at school because of this!" Manny cried.

Craig bit his lip and glanced over at Joey. He did not like the way this conversation was going...and it didn't look like it was going to end soon.

"Oh, you've gotten into a fight, eh? All because you're pregnant?" Mrs. Santos asked, eyeing her daughter.

"I didn't stutter," Manny muttered.

"So, whom did you beat up? Or who beat you up?" her Mother asked.

"Um, Mrs. And Mr. Santos, if it's any better, I, too, was, err, sort of in the fight," Craig explained.

"And what happened?" Mrs. Santos asked, directing her attention to Craig.

He blushed a little. "Um... Well, uh, Ashley, my ex-girlfriend, and Manny started to, uh, fight... yeah, and I got pushed once, and we all got, err, detention..." he explained.

"Oh, detention? You see, no one told us that," Manny's Mother explained, nodding her head.

"YOU KICKED ME OUT! And Mr. Radditch probably didn't have enough time to call you!" Manny exclaimed, standing up.

"Umm, dessert, anyone?" Joey asked, trying to lift the spirits of everyone. No one seemed to hear or pay attention to him, though.

"Mom, why won't you just accept that I'm pregnant!" Manny asked.

"Because that's an embarrassment to the family, Manuella Santos! I do not want some pregnant girl living in my house! You're cousin made the mistake of also becoming pregnant around your age. Be glad I have not sent you back to the Philippines!" Mrs. Santos explained.

Manny remained quiet for a few second. She then let out a sob and ran upstairs. They heard a door slam.

Joey tapped Craig's shoulder and motioned for him to go check on her. Craig nodded and walked upstairs. He noticed that his once open door was now shut. He tried opening it, but it was locked. "Manny?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Go away!" he heard Manny muffle, before crying again.

"Oh, Manny, c'mon, it IS my room! You can't just keep me out of it forever," he explained, slightly knocking on the door.

He heard some footsteps walk towards the door and heard the door unlock. He walked in and found Manny...well, not looking her best. She had lots of tearstains on her face and she looked extremely upset.

"Oh, my God, Manny," Craig said, shutting the door and hugging her tightly.

Manny started sobbing. Her shoulders rapidly moved up and down as if she were having a seizure. She buried her head in Craig's shirt as her tears continued to fall, making a little watermark on his shirt.

Craig continued to hold her as she cried. He rubbed her back and her head. "I'm so sorry..." he said, trying to calm her down.

Manny slowly backed away from Craig, wiping her eyes. "Heh, I'm sorry about my parents..." she muttered.

"All they did, or rather, all your Mother did, was ask questions pretty much the whole time," he admitted, shrugging. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"If we hadn't...Um, you know..." She nodded. "This would have never happened. None of this," he said.

"Does that mean...you regret it?" she asked, slowly walking away from him.

"No! I don't! At one point, yes, but not now!" he admitted, walking up to her.

Manny sat on the bed and sighed. She rested her chin on the palms of hands and closed her eyes. Craig sat down next to her, looking at her.

"I...I don't know..." she continued muttering, shaking her head.

"Know what?" he asked, looking at her with a concerned look on her face.

"What to do anymore," she muttered.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? Or as long as you need to?" he asked, rubbing her back.

Manny looked at him. "No, I shouldn't...I'd be a bother staying here..." she muttered.

"No, you wouldn't! Plus, can't I be able to protect and be near my baby?" he asked, placing a hand on her stomach and slightly rubbing it.

She smiled and sniffed. "Mm, if you say so..."

"I want you to," he said.

Manny looked into his eyes before placing her lips upon his in one of their best kisses ever. They continued kissing for a while before he gently placed her down on the best (while continuing to kiss). She wrapped her arms around his neck.

After another minute of kissing, they parted for air. They were breathing a bit hard, and smiled at each other.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Yeah...Should I call Emma so she can bring your stuff over?"

Manny nodded. "Sure. I'll just be lying on this wonderfully soft bed of yours..." she muttered, moving her so that her head was resting on a pillow.

Craig slightly laughed. "Okay." He walked downstairs and grabbed the phone, not bothering to listen to whatever was going on in the kitchen. He walked back upstairs into his room, sat on the edge of his bed. He grabbed Manny's hand and started stroking it with his thumb. He dialed Emma's number.

"Hello?" Emma had picked up the phone (again).

"Hey, Emma, it's Craig."

"Oh, hey, Craig! What's up?"

"Nothing much...Hey, can you bring some of Manny's clothes over to my house?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why, and how many?"

"She's staying over here tonight, and, um... Her pajamas, and, um, a couple pairs of clothes, I guess," he said.

"Oh, okay. I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Okay. Thanks, Emma. 'Bye."

"'Bye, Craig." She hung up the phone.

Craig looked at his clock. It read 8:05 PM. He looked over at Manny who had a smile on her face and looked like she was falling asleep. He crawled over to her, lay down next to her, and watched her. Her breathing was steady.

"Craig, you're starting to make me nervous," Manny said, grinning, as she opened her eyes and looked at Craig.

He started laughing. "You were supposed to be asleep!"

"I knew someone was staring at me while I WAS trying to go to sleep," she explained, patting his head.

"Then you should have opened your eyes," he said, using his right hand to wrap it around Manny's stomach and pull her closer to him.

"Mm, I wanted to surprise you."

He smiled. "It's only about eight o clock. It's a bit early to go to sleep, don't you think?" he asked.

"I'm tired, Mr. I-Want-To-Stay-Awake-Forever," Manny said.

Craig laughed and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're too funny, you know that?" he asked.

"I've been told that by a couple of people."

He shook his head. "Whatever. Try to get some sleep...Emma will be here soon, and the appointment is just right around the corner.

**A/N: (pauses for a moment) Wow, so many reviews...! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! I so appreciate it. Really, I do. I've taken some of your suggestions and...fixed up this chapter (to meet standards, you could say, while keeping original content in). Anyway, oh my goodness, the new season of Degrassi is supposed to be AWESOME! Hell yeah. I've read some...spoilers and whatnot about the season in the last couple of days, and damn. Lol, that's all I have to say about it. **

**Anyway, review!**


	9. The Appointment

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi._

**Chapter Nine: The Appointment**

"Manny? They need you in the office for dismissal," Mrs. Kwan said.

Manny grabbed her stuff, said a quick "'bye" to Emma, and walked out the door towards the office. She looked around; about maybe five students were in the hallway doing stuff. When she got to the office, she saw Craig already waiting for her.

"Hey!" he said, giving her a hug. "Joey's almost done signing us out..."

"Alright, kids, let's head on out!" Joey suddenly said.

The three of them walked out of the school and into Joey's car. Joey popped open the trunk and Craig and Manny tossed their stuff into it.

"Are you nervous?" Craig asked.

"What do you think?" Manny asked, sighing.

"I'll take that as a yes," Craig said, giving Manny a tight hug.

"Craig, why don't you drive so I can get to know Manny a little more?" Joey suggested, tossing Craig the keys. Manny got into the backseat of the car.

"Uhh... well, I guess so," Craig responded reluctantly, catching the keys.

Joey scooted over next to Manny in the back, and gave her a few words of encouragement. "Everything will work out okay in the end, Manny, you just have to let everything take its course. It'll be all right. And I'll make sure Craig will pay the child support."

Manny smiled meekly. "I really, really hope things turn out okay, because I don't want this to be another thing in my life that went wrong."

Craig started cracking up. "Child support? Things in your life that went wrong?" he asked.

"Shut up, Craig..." Manny muttered very quietly. She also muttered some other words that no one could hear.

Craig looked at her through the rear-view mirror. "What was that last thing you said?" he asked.

"You know what happened!" Manny said.

"What happened?" Craig asked.

"You know."

"What?"

"So many weeks ago. Last week. This week."

"Ooh...Yep."

"You two seem to have a little "code" going on here," Joey said, slightly laughing.

Craig and Manny nodded in agreement. They then pulled up into the hospital's parking lot. Craig shut off the car and got out. Manny and Joey also got out of the car.

"Pretty big building," Manny explained, looking up at the building.

"Nah, just fifteen stories tall," Craig said as if it were nothing.

They walked into the building and over to the elevator. Craig pressed the button for the elevator to go UP. They got into the elevator and Craig pressed the "10" button. The elevator moved up, stopping at the Second and Fifth floor to pick up some people. Once the elevator stopped at the Tenth floor, the three of them got off.

"Where to know?" Manny asked.

"Follow me!" Craig said, walking down the hallway before coming to a stop next to a doctor.

"Craig Manning! Is that you?" the doctor asked.

"Dr. Smith! Yes, it's me!" Craig said, giving Dr. Smith a hug. Dr. Smith was five feet, eight inches, had dirty blonde hair that was held up in a ponytail, and her curves showed very well.

"So, you must be Manny. Nice to meet you," Dr. Smith said, shaking Manny's hand.

Manny nodded. "You, too."

"Okay, now, if you all will follow me, I can show you to Dr. Robertson's office; she'll be your obstetrician," Dr. Smith said, walking down the hallway and into an office.

"Hey, you two. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up...I have a few errands to do," Joey said.

"Okay. Bye!" Craig said.

Joey smiled and waved at them. "See you two in an hour." He walked off.

Craig and Manny walked into a room where a lady sat. She had dark brown hair, had fair skin, and looked to be about in her forties. "See you two sometime," Dr. Smith said, giving them a wave and walking out.

"Hello...Craig and...and I don't know your name," Dr. Robertson said, standing up and giving them a warm smile.

"Manny," Manny told her, shaking her hand. Dr. Robertson then shook Craig's hand.

"Please, sit down," the doctor said, sitting down in her own chair as the two teens sat down in two chairs in front of her desk.

"So, Manny, from what I heard fromDr. Smithyesterday, you're pregnant. Is that right?" Dr.Robertson asked, grabbing a clipboard.

"Yes," Manny said.

"Oh, and Craig, some of the questions I'm about to ask her may be a little...uneasy, for you to listen to. If you want to leave, I'll completely understand," Dr.Robertson explained.

Craig shrugged. "I think I should stay...I really don't mind, and this is something that we're going to go through together."

Dr. Robertson nodded. "Understandable. For starters, did you two use protection while having intercourse?"

"No," both teens answered in unison.

"Oh. When was the last time you had your period, Manny?" Dr. Robertson asked, writing more information down on her clipboard.

"Um...I guess ten weeks ago," Manny shrugged.

"Now are you sure?" Dr. Robertson asked. Manny nodded. "Okay...How many times have you had intercourse?"

"Once," the two teens answered.

"Okay." She wrote more down on her clipboard. "Okay, since I'm very good friends with Dr. Smith, who is very close to Craig, I have no problem helping Manny through her pregnancy. But believe me, it's going to be difficult, and of course, I'll help you along the way with anything and everything. Teen pregnancies are growing more and more common all the time, you know? It's hard, very hard, especially for someone at your age. But the only thing we can do now is just get it all over with, because after everything is done, your life will get back on track and things will even out eventually. That's all I can really tell you right now but if you need anything just ask, because I'll always be here for you to talk with," Dr. Robertson explained, still smiling warmly at them.

"Thanks," Craig said, nodding.

"Yes, thank you very much," Manny said.

Dr. Robertson nodded. "You're very welcome. Now, if you will follow me, again, we'll go ahead on with the check-up," she said, standing up and walking out of the office into the room across the hallway. Craig and Manny followed her.

"Okay," Dr. Robertson said, grabbing a white hospital gown. "Could you please change into this, Manny? You can keep your pants and bra on. I will be right back," she said, handing Manny the gown and walking out.

"Um, Craig, I need to change," Manny muttered.

"Oh! Okay...Just...just call me when you're done," Craig said, walking out.

Manny quickly changed into the gown and folded her shirt and placed it on a chair. She opened the door and looked at Craig. "All done." He walked in. She sat down on the bed in the room.

"Isn't she nice?" he asked, sitting down in the chair and holding Manny's shirt.

"Yeah," Manny said, nodding.

Right then, Dr. Robertson came in. "Sorry that took a little longer than expected. Manny, take this cup, and would you please pee in it? There's this little closed box next to it, and when you're done, you can put it in that. And while you're doing that, I will be asking Craig a couple of questions," she said, handing Manny the plastic cup.

Manny nodded and walked out of the room.

Dr.Robertson got out a pen and her clipboard again. "So, Craig, what were you're first...emotions, when you heard Manny was pregnant?"

Craig slightly laughed. "Yeah, well, she really didn't say she was pregnant at first...she asked if I used protection, and I got to thinking about us, you know, having a little family...I was excited, happy, and joyful! Then I learned she was going to get an abortion...I was upset, mad, and depressed..."

"And then you learned she kept the baby?" Dr. Robertson asked.

Craig nodded. "Yes. I was started at first, then I was happy!"

Dr. Robertson smiled and nodded. Right then, Manny re-entered the room and sat back down on the bed.

"Okay. Well, now I need to check your Blood Pressure..." Dr. Robertson said, walking over to Manny.

Craig just watched, not saying anything. _I wonder how long this'll take...hmm...Hah, I really hope Joey was kidding about Child Support. Like I REALLY have a job! I think he got caught up in the moment. Hey, who's that calling my name?_

"CRAIG!" Manny yelled.

"Uh...I mean, what?" Craig asked, suddenly coming back.

"I just got done taking a blood sample...you know, testing for some stuff. I was just about to perform a Pelvic exam and a Pap smear," Dr. Robertson explained, placing on some gloves and getting some stuff together.

"Um, what're those?" he asked.

"You really don't want to know," Manny explained.

"You've had it done before?" he asked.

"No. But I know what it is, and you don't want to know," Manny said, nodding.

"Oh, Manny, before I start, I need you to take off your pants and underwear," Dr. Robertson said. She looked at Craig. "I suggested that you talked to her while I'm doing these procedures. I find that some of my patients like people to talk to while I'm doing these," she explained.

Craig nodded. He pulled up a chair and sat in it. Manny then laid back down on the bed.

"Now I need you to slide to the end of this and lay your feet on these stirrups, or rests, here," Dr. Robertson said.

Manny did as she was told. Craig scooted a little closer to Manny.

"Now tell me if this hurts. You may feel a little pressure," Dr. Robertson said. "Now try to relax a little."

Manny nodded and exhaled a couple of times.

"So, Radditch knows...joy," Craig said quietly.

"Oh, yeah. I bet the whole school knows now..." Manny sighed, as she slightly gasped.

"Does that hurt?" Dr. Robertson said.

Manny shook her head. "No."

"What is it?" he asked, taking her hand and stroking it.

"Something's being stuck up me," Manny explained, slightly irritated.

"Wow. Okay...Anyway, so, are you and Emma friends again? It seems like you two are off and on again friends," he asked.

"We're friends again. She's REALLY supportive; her whole family is. Even Mr. Simpson doesn't seem to mind!" Manny said, slightly laughing.

"Cool. Yeah...Oh, my God."

"What?" Manny asked.

"We have one month and, like, a day before school ends!" he exclaimed.

"WOW. That long? Wow, exams are in three weeks, though...Oh, damn."

"What?"

"I'm going to go to school extremely fat, and, like, we're probably both going to fail next year," she muttered.

"Mm, maybe, but, err, we can ask people to give us and turn in our homework..." Craig suggested.

Manny nodded and slightly gasped again. "Yeah..."

"Just try to relax, okay?" he whispered in her ear, using his free hand and stroking her head. He kissed her forehead, and rested his forehead again hers.

Manny nodded and closed her eyes.

"Alright! I'm all done," Dr.Robertson said, taking off her gloves and throwing them into the garbage can. She stood up. "You can scoot back now."

Manny opened her eyes and nodded, scooting back. She rested her head on the pillow, still holding Craig's hand.

"Only two more things to do; an ultrasound and then I will check your weight. Oh, yeah, you may now put your underwear and pants back on," Dr. Smith explained.

Craig turned away as Manny changed. He turned back around when she was done.

"Will you be able to tell if our baby is a boy or girl? How many we have?" he asked.

Dr.Robertson nodded and brought over the ultrasound equipment. "I will be able to tell how many, but I may not be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl yet," she explained.

Craig and Manny nodded.

"Now, this gel may feel a bit cold at first," Dr.Robertson informed her, lifting Manny's hospital gown up a little and putting on some of the ultrasound gel on Manny's stomach.

Manny slightly gasped. "Yeah, you could say it's a little cold."

Craig smiled and continued to hold her hand, stroking it with his thumb. "You would know if it's cold or not."

"That's right," Manny said, nodding.

Dr.Robertson turned on the ultrasound machine and placed that camera-remote thing on her stomach. On the screen was, well, their baby.

"Wow...Oh, my God..." Craig gasped, staring at the screen.

Manny was breathless. Hers...their baby was, like, right in front of them on the screen. Tears slightly blurred her vision as she looked at it.

"C-can you tell us what it'll b-be?" he suddenly asked.

Dr.Robertson nodded. She moved the remote thingy around her stomach a little more. She bent closer to the screen. "Well, your baby is certainly healthy, and you'll be only having one. But...I can't really tell what it is right now. I can say you're about eleven weeks pregnant...and...from what I gathered about you, I'm guessing your due date is around November 18," she said.

"November? Wow...Oh, my God..." Manny said barely audible.

"Right after Halloween, a little before Thanksgiving, and before Christmas!" Craig said, nodding.

Manny smiled, bent up, and kissed Craig. Once they parted, a couple of tears had already run down Manny's face. He smiled and wiped them off.

"Here," Dr.Robertson said, handing them a couple of photos. Manny took them from her and looked at it, smiling.

"Now, you can change back real quick, and just meet me back in my office when you're done," Dr.Robertson said, turning off the machine and walking out of the room.

Craig turned around and waited until Manny was done changed. When she got done, she walked in front of him, beaming, and the pictures in her hand.

"Our baby is so adorable!" she whispered, just staring at him.

Craig nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Looks just like her Mother."

Manny just stared at him for a minute before starting to crack up. "What!"

Craig giggled. "You heard me!"

"It's just a black and white image of our very, very small baby!" Manny cried, laughing harder.

"So? I can see, you know!" he said, grabbing her hand and walking down the hallway. "And very well, I may add."

Manny giggled for a second. "Yeah, whatever." They walked into Dr. Robertson's office and sat down in the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Okay, now, if you will take off your shoes, can you please step onto the scale?" Dr.Robertson asked, standing up.

Manny took off her shoes, placed them in front of her chair, and stepped onto the scale.

Dr.Robertson messed with the dialsto try to determine her weight. "How much did you weigh before you found out you were pregnant?"

"Um...105 pounds," Manny said.

"Okay...You're now 112...Just keep on exercising and eating healthy, or as many, foods as you can, and I need to see you in a month from now, which is May 16," Dr.Robertson said.

"Okay. I guess we will see you then!" Craig said, standing up. "Thank you, Dr. Robertson. I'm sorry we came on such short notice."

Dr.Robertson shook her head. "It's no problem, Craig. Now, you know my number. If any of you have any problems or questions, just give me a call. It's been good meeting you, Manny." She shook her hand.

Manny returned the shake. "It's been good meeting you, too. And thanks for the help."

"It's no problem. Well, I will see you two in a month," Dr.Robertson said, standing up and walking them to the door.

"'Bye!" Manny and Craig called to her, walking down the hallway to the elevators.

"Good-bye!" Dr. Robertsonthen shut the door to her office.

**A/N: Thanks for all the revies! I hope everyone watched "Degrassi: Behind the Scenes" (I think it was called that...) last night. It was pretty cool; very informative and whatnot...can't wait for the season premiere - only SIX days away! Also, I've just figured out something - Canada is about to air the third episode of this season; we're going to get the first two episodes this Friday, meaning we're only going to be one episode behind Canada - was it like this last season? I don't remember, haha. Review please!**


	10. Lots of News

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi._

**Chapter Ten: Lots of News**

"How was the appointment?" Emma asked, sitting at the edge of her bed, which was situated right next to Manny's cot. It was now Saturday night.

Manny shrugged, lying down on her cot. "It was alright..." She smiled. "It was so cool!"

"Was the doctor nice?" Emma asked.

Manny nodded. "Yeah, pretty cool."

Right then, the phone rang. Emma picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hello Craig...Yes, she is...Here she is..." She handed the phone to Manny.

"Hello? Hey...Yep...Oh...No, it's okay...Really...What kind of-...Okay... eah...Mm...Love you, too...Bye." Manny handed the phone back to Emma, who hung it up.

"You sounded a bit upset," Emma commented.

"You know how I was supposed to go over his house, well, in just a few minutes, and spend some time with him tomorrow?" Manny asked. Emma nodded. "Well, he said he's going to be super, super busy with something... He sounded somewhat excited, yet upset... He said he couldn't say anything about it now, although he'll tell me on Monday."

"Oh. Must be very important then...Heh, maybe he's planning a very special party for you! Or for just the two of you!" Emma suggested.

Manny shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's planning to leave me or something..." she muttered.

"Manny!" Emma cried. "Stop thinking like that! He WON'T leave you! He cares way too much about you to leave you suddenly!" she explained.

"So? Sometimes, I don't even KNOW what he thinks about me! We've already gotten into a few arguments! I wouldn't even be surprised," Manny said.

"But...wouldn't you be sad if he left you?" Emma asked.

Manny nodded. "I sure would want to why...but, yes, I would be very upset."

"It's probably nothing, anyway. Joey's probably busy and needs Craig to help out some..." Emma said, nodding.

Manny nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."

* * *

"Manny! Wake up! We're running late!" Emma exclaimed, shaking Manny. It was 7:30AM on Monday morning, and school started at 8 AM.

"Mm... Go away, Emma..." Manny groaned, tossing around.

"No! Manny, come on! We need to go now!" Emma exclaimed, grabbing the blanket and pulling it off of Manny.

"Emma! What are you doing? It's Sunday!" Manny cried, sitting up.

"No, Manny, it's Monday! And it's now 7:35. Snake said he'd drive us. We need to go!" Emma said sternly.

"Alright, already! Just let me change real quick..." Manny muttered, grabbing a shoulder-less, blue, long-sleeved shirt, blue flaring jeans, and her sneakers. She quickly put them on and followed Emma upstairs.

"Okay, Manny, quickly grab something to eat and we can get out of here!" Snake said, grabbing his schoolbag and car keys.

Manny grabbed a couple of apples and picked up her schoolbag. "Let's go already!" she said, yawning.

The three of them ran out of the house and into Snake's car, where he drove them to school. When they got there, they grabbed their stuff and ran into the school.

Emma and Manny ran to their lockers. Emma looked at the clock and saw it was 7:53 AM. "Phew, made it..."

"Yeah," Manny panted. "Right on...time..."

They grabbed their books and walked towards Ms. Hatzilako's class. On the way, Manny passed by Craig. They quickly glanced at each other but kept on walking. Manny turned around and Craig stopped. She walked up to him. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," Craig greeted.

"Um, so, you were busy yesterday and Saturday," Manny said.

"Yeah. Hey, the bells about the ring. Can we talk at lunch?" Craig asked. She quickly nodded. He smiled, patted her on the head, and walked off to his class.

Manny sighed and walked into Ms. Hatzilako's class. She sat down next to Emma and in front of Liberty. She got out her Science book, her folder, and her notebook and placed them on her desk.

"Everything alright?" Emma whispered.

Manny rested her head on her left hand. "Sort of. Craig won't really talk to me."

"Well, seeing that you were late, of course he wouldn't talk to you," Liberty whispered to Manny.

"Butt out, Liberty. This is none of your business," Manny muttered.

"Oh, but my Father's talking to the Principal about your little problem," Liberty informed her.

"Right now?" Emma asked.

"So what? He already knows," Manny said.

"Well, then, maybe my Father can talk to the Director of the School System. My Father knows the Director, and, may I admit, is good friends with him," Liberty explained.

"Ignore her," Emma whispered.

"I always try to," Manny said back.

Right then, Paige walked in. "Ms. Hatzilakos? May I please see Manny for a minute?" she asked.

Ms. Hatzilakos nodded. "Yeah, sure. Manny?"

Manny stood up and followed Paige outside.

"Hi. Um, I know that you quit the Spirit Squad and all, but, can you please just come back for one more little, um, 'celebration'?" Paige asked.

"What's the celebration about?" Manny asked.

"You know, one of those end-of-the-year things. It's like...an assembly where the Spirit Squad and the Mascot perform a little routine, and Mr. Radditch announces a whole bunch of stuff I'd like to call nonsense," Paige explained.

"Oh. Um, what kind of routines do we perform?" Manny asked.

"Hon, have you completely forgot what we normally did?"

"I was asking just incase you might have thought of anything new," Manny explained.

"Ooh. Well, I've sort of thought of one routine. Ask me again at lunch and I'll have it completely thought out," Paige explained.

"Okay. Well, um, okay, I guess I'll do this one last thing," Manny said, nodding.

"Thanks! We're actually just reviewing what we're doing after school today fromthree tofour this afternoon. Make sure you're there!" Paige said.

"Okay. I'll be there," Manny said, before walking into the classroom. She sat down in her seat and found a note on her desk from Emma. She opened it.

**Manny,**

**IGNORE LIBERTY. She's just trying her best to get ANYONE kicked out of the school for, um, disorderly conduct, or whatever. What happened between you and Craig? When did you see him?**

**-Emma**

Manny looked up at Ms. Hatzilakos, who was looking for a video for the class to watch that day on the basics of Biology.

**Emma,**

**Yeah, I can believe she's getting me kicked out of school. I saw Craig right after you entered this class. He said he'd talk to me later because the bell was about to ring.**

**-Manny**

Manny tossed the note back to Emma and started to watch the video. She didn't pay attention to it much; she kept on going into her own little thoughts.

* * *

"Craig!" Manny said, walking over to him, a lunch tray in her hand.

"Hey, Manny," Craig greeted, watching her sit down.

"So, you were going to tell me something?" she asked, starting to eat her lunch.

Craig nodded. "Yes...Um, I'm going somewhere over the summer."

"Mm-hmm, yeah, to a camp in Toronto or something?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, not Toronto...well, not a camp, either...It's..." He sighed, and started scratching the back of his neck.

"Um, it's not like you're going to another country for the whole summer, right?" she asked, slightly laughing.

"Not all summer. Just a month," he quickly said.

"But you're staying in Canada, right?"

He remained silent, looking down at the table.

"Right?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"I'm...I'm going..."

"You're going where, Craig?" Manny exclaimed, getting impatient.

"I'm going to Boston, Manny," Craig finally said.

Manny became silent. Craig...Boston...Her...Pregnant...One month... "Boston, Massachusetts, USA, one month," she muttered.

"Yeah...or a little over a month, actually. I'll be gone from Augustfirst till the day school starts, or, um, the day before that," he explained.

"But...why?" she croaked.

"My Grandparents invited me. They wanted me the whole summer, but I said no. So they asked if I could stay for a month...I...I said yes," he explained.

"And I bet I didn't even cross your mind once," she said.

"Well, actually, you did. I knew that I couldn't stay the whole summer; that'd be too long. But I haven't seen Nana and Grandpa for a long time...Ever since..." Craig sighed. "The summer before I came here."

"Two years ago?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell them you were pregnant, though..." he said.

"Joy."

"Look, I'm sorry, Manny! I'm very, very, very sorry! I really am!" he said, grabbing a hold of both of her hands.

"Then let me come with you!" Manny suggested, looking into his eyes.

"It's not that easy! You see, my Grandparents are EXTREMELY protective of me...Last time I brought a friend...well, they got ignored by my Grandparents and, well, to tell you the truth, didn't have the greatest time," Craig explained.

"Fine. Leave me all alone here in Degrassi..." she pouted.

"Um, you'll have Emma and Spike and Mr. Simpson and all your other friends," he explained.

Manny groaned. "I really HATE it when you're right..."

Craig laughed. "I'm sorry?"

"Just... have a good time."

"Hey, we have, like, two MONTHS before I leave! Let's not talk like that for a while!" he said, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah... Don't you dare go and cheat on me," she said.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**A/N: I'm so happy with this story, teeheehee...not as many reviews as the first time around, but hey, at least I'm getting some, y'know? Oh, yeah, I won't be able to update on Friday (I'm going over my best friend's house), so I might just post two chapters on Wednesday...I dunno. What do ya'll think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Strange Happenings

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi._

**Chapter Eleven: Strange Happenings**

"Exactly one week before school ends!" Manny exclaimed, punching her hand in the air.

Emma laughed. "Yeah! Wow, so much happened this year..."

"Don't remind me," Manny muttered, sighing.

"Don't you have an appointment today?" Emma asked.

Manny shook her head. "No, I had to reschedule to Saturday. Tomorrow is the dance, and tonight, Craig and I are going out on a date."

"Ah, very nice. Yes, unfortunately, the theme for the dance this year is, uh, what was it again?" Emma asked.

Manny thought about it for a moment. "'The Ball'. That's what it's called. Very formal," she said, nodding.

"Oh, yeah... Good thing we already went shopping for it!" Emma exclaimed.

Manny nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

"So, I still can't believe Craig is going to Boston in July!" Emma said, shaking her head.

Manny sighed and nodded. "Yeah, me, too, but I know it's for the best..."

"For who?" Emma suspiciously asked.

"Him," Manny quickly answered. "Yeah, there are a few people here who'd be willing to help me out..."

Emma nodded. "True. You know I'm always here."

"Yep...God, I am going to miss him so much! He'll be gone from the first day ofAugust to, like, around the time when school starts!" Manny explained, throwing her hands in the air.

"I know, but you can always call and or write him," Emma explained.

"Yeah...true...I have a little over a month left with him," Manny said as they walked up the stairs to Emma's house.

Emma nodded. "Hmm...Mom left a note a note..." She grabbed it and read it. "It says she's at the grocery store and will be back between 4:30 and 5..."

They walked inside and placed their stuff down on the floor. Manny sat down on the couch while Emma walked over to the phone. She pressed the **PLAY** button.

"_Manny? It's Craig. Remember how I said I wasn't planned about our date tonight... about where we were going? (Laughter) Well, now I know! Uh, well, I guess I shouldn't say, huh? I'll pick you up around 6 tonight. See you later!_"

"Did you hear that?" Emma called to Manny.

"No, who was it?" Manny asked.

"Craig. He says he knows where you two are going tonight, and he'll pick you up around 6," Emma replied.

"Oh. Did he say where?" Manny said, standing up and getting two apples out of the fridge.

"No. He said it's a surprise," Emma explained, grabbing some celeries and ranch dipping sauce.

"Oh." Manny started laughing. "It'd be funny if he took me to The Dot!"

Emma laughed. "Yeah, it would be!"

Manny giggled. "Mm, maybe he'll take me someplace nice like...um...I forget what it's called, but it's in Toronto," she said.

Emma shrugged. "It could be anywhere."

Manny nodded and sighed. "I'm already growing bigger! I'm fifteen weeks pregnant and my pants are getting smaller each day! See?" she asked, lifting up her shirt, revealing a small bump forming on her stomach. "I don't know what to wear!"

Emma thought about it for a moment. "Let's go downstairs and see what I have."

* * *

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

Emma walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Craig looking around. "Hey," she greeted.

He jumped a little and looked at her. "Hi. You got the message, right, or did Manny?" he asked quickly.

Emma laughed a little. "Yes, and Craig - chill! You're early, actually."

Craig laughed. "Yeah. I heard there were quite a few accidents around town, and towards where we are going, so I came early."

"Ah, cool. Here, come in," Emma said, standing aside.

Craig walked in and looked around. "Where's Manny?"

"Uh," Emma said, looking in the Living Room. "She was in here...MANNY!"

"I'm upstairs! I'll be right down!" Manny called to them.

"You look nice, Craig," Emma commented.

Craig was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and his black high-tops. "Thanks. How is she?"

"You saw her today," she said.

"Not since lunch," he said, tilting his head.

Emma started laughing. "I wonder why!"

Craig smiled and laughed. "She told you about what happened at lunch?"

Emma nodded. "Yep. How many times did she slap you?"

"Five times," she explained.

"Ouch! Raging hormones..." she said, shaking her head.

"Oh! That's what it is; I thought she was REALLY mad at me!" he said, slightly laughing.

"You didn't know that?" Emma asked.

Craig shook his head. "Nope."

"What did you say, anyway?" Emma asked.

"Just talking about Boston...She got upset and slapped me...Then she started talking about how I'd cheat on her and slapped me; I told her I wouldn't do that, and she ended up slapping me twice... Then I told her I'd take her out to dinner."

"That was only four slaps," Emma said.

"She slapped me once more because she said I made her angry and upset," he explained.

Emma nodded. "Did, or does, it still hurt?"

"It hurt a lot...It stings when I touch my cheeks...Hey, weren't you in the cafeteria during lunch?" he asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, I was out cleaning the Ravine with some people."

"Emma! Come up here!" Manny called from upstairs.

"I'll be right back," Emma said to Craig. He nodded. She walked upstairs. "Where are you?"

"Guest bedroom," Manny said.

Emma walked into the guest bedroom. She found Manny looking at herself in the mirror.

"Emma, my pants are so TIGHT around my stomach!" Manny groaned.

"Why don't you pull them down a little?" Emma asked.

Manny nodded and pulled her pants down just a tad bit. She let out a sigh of relief. "That feels so much better...He's downstairs, isn't he?"

Emma nodded and pushed Manny out the door. "Yes he is and he's been waiting for you for a few minutes now. Go."

Manny slightly pushed Emma off of her. "Okay! You don't have to push me," she explained. She walked downstairs.

Craig looked up at her and gasped. She was wearing a pink, silk, v-neck, spaghetti-strapped shirt, flaring jeans, and knee-high boots. "Y-you look...beautiful..." he muttered.

She smiled. "Thanks. You, err, look nice," she commented.

He smiled. "Thanks. So, um, do you want to go now?"

"Sure. Emma! I'm leaving now! 'Bye!" Manny called.

"'Bye! Have a good time!" Emma called from upstairs.

Craig and Manny walked out of the house. They got into Joey's car.

"If you're using Joey's, what is he going to use?" Manny asked, getting into the car and sitting in the front passenger seat.

"He's got a lot of cars at the lot. He said he'd use one of those," Craig explained, starting to drive. Manny nodded. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I love you," Manny suddenly burst out.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Short, pointless chapter, I know...heh...sorry about this taking forever, too. I was at a friend's house on Friday, and I couldn't get online from Thursday to yesterday, so, yeah...I'll post the next chapter later tonight, though!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	12. The Night's WorriesFlight Departure

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi._

**Chapter Twelve: The Night's Worries-Flight Departure**

Manny hung up the phone and smiled to herself. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:05 AM. She walked downstairs and changed into a while halter top (for pregnant women), a black knee-length skirt, and her sneakers. She got a piece of paper and jotted down a note for Emma and walked out of the house.

She noticed that only a few cars were driving by at that time of morning, and that about two or three people were out walking. She walked down the street, turned a corner, and saw Paige.

Paige was slowly walking down the street. She was wearing a black tank top, grey sweatpants, and sneakers. She looked worried and confused.

"Paige!" Manny called, running over to Paige.

"Oh, hey hon," Paige said, acting a little startled at first but looked happier after knowing who it was. "You're out early."

"You, too," Manny said. "What's up?"

"I just...needed to take a walk. I need to clear my mind," Paige explained. "You?"

"I'm going to visit Craig," Manny explained.

Paige nodded. "That's right...He's leaving for Boston today, isn't he?"

Manny nodded. "Yep. Unfortunately, I couldn't fall asleep last night..."

Paige slightly laughed. "I had a horrible dream last night... A nightmare, you could say," she explained.

"What was it about?"

Paige shook her head. "I really don't remember now."

Manny nodded. "So, are you just taking a walk or are you going to Spinner's house?"

Paige smiled and shrugged. "I don't think Spinner would be awake right now."

Manny nodded. "Nice. Well, I should be heading off now," she said.

Paige nodded. "See you later."

"See you," Manny said, walking towards Craig's house.

Paige sighed. She walked down the street and onto another one.

_I can't believe I had a night about...him... I haven't thought or talked about him for a long time! Why now?_

She sighed and sat down on the nearest bench. She tilted her head back and sighed again, closing her eyes.

"Paige?"

Paige looked up and saw Marco looking at her.

"Everybody's out early this morning," she said.

Marco looked at her questioningly.

"I saw Manny walking around a few minutes ago," she explained.

He nodded and sat down next to her. "To go to Craig's?"

Paige nodded.

"I'm surprised he's awake this early!" Marco explained.

"I'm kind of surprised any of us are awake this early. Plus, remember, he's going to Boston today," she explained.

He nodded. "That's right. I really hope he doesn't do anything while he's there."

Paige nodded. "He probably won't, though."

Marco nodded in agreement. "Yeah...So, off to visit Spinner?" he asked.

* * *

Paige finally saw Spinner's house. She walked up to it, sighed, and knocked on the door. 

The door opened, and Mrs. Mason stood in it. "Oh! Good morning, Paige. Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Can I talk to Spinner? If he's awake, that is?" Paige asked.

"Oh, he might be awake. I was just about to leave for work anyway," Mrs. Mason said. She stepped aside. "Please come in."

Paige walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Gavin!" Mrs. Mason exclaimed, looking upstairs. No noise was to be heard. "Gavin!" she exclaimed again. Still nothing. She sighed and smiled at Paige. "I'll be right back." She walked upstairs.

Paige just stood there looking around. About a minute later, Mrs. Mason came back down.

"He'll be down in just a minute," she said. "I'm heading off to work now. Make yourself at home."

Paige smiled. "Thanks. 'Bye."

"'Bye, dear," Mrs. Mason said, smiling and waving at her before walking out the door.

Paige walked into the living room and sat down on a couch. She rested her head in the palms of her hands.

"Paige?"

She looked over and saw Spinner standing in the doorway. He looked very, _very_ sleepy and was scratching his head. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and some red plaid pants.

"Hey, honeybee," she greeted, walking over to him and hugging him.

"What's the matter?" Spinner yawned, hugging her back.

"I had...a nightmare..."

"About what?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

She followed him in there. "Dean."

He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. "How so?"

"Well...It started out with Dean leading me up to his room...Basically what happened at the party...Then, you know, I got...I got..." She exhaled. "...Raped...but that whole scene kept on playing and playing in my head...

"Then, all of the sudden, I'm in this beautiful field full of flowers, and I'm wearing this kind of short and small white dress. I look over somewhere and I see you waving at me. I started running to you, but all of the sudden, you turn into Dean!

"Right then, the setting changed to night and we, me and Dean, were in a graveyard. I could not move at all. He walked over to me and...and..." She exhaled again. A few silent tears had run down her face, and her voice was starting to get shaky. "He raped me. Again and again...over and over...It felt so real, Spinner! And then I woke up," she explained.

Spinner saw that she was now crying some, sobbing a little. He scooted closer to her and hugged her. "Shh," he whispered in her ear. "It's alright."

"No, Spin, you don't understand," Paige whispered, barely audible.

"What? Your dream?"

"The dream... It felt like I was actually there... I could feel him... Touching me...inside of me...kissing me...He held me down so I couldn't move...He did things... I..." She started sobbing more.

He wiped the oncoming tears off her face with his thumb. He leaned forward and passionately kissed her. "It was just a dream," he reassured her. "He'll never do it again. I promise."

"How can you say that?" she asked, standing up. "I could be walking out one day and he could come up to me and **RAPE ME AGAIN**! And just like last time, I wouldn't have any damn evidence whatsoever! And I won't go to court!"

"But remember what the guidance counselor said?" he asked. "He's not supposed to talk or get close to you."

Paige sighed. "You're right."

Spinner wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. He rested his forhead against hers. "Do you want to stay here tonight or would you rather be back at you're place?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't know. Would your Mom mind if I stayed here?"

"Just as long as we don't, or won't, do anything "adult-ish" around her," he explained, smiling.

She quietly giggled. "Sure."

* * *

"You don't have to go." 

"I know. But I want to."

"You can bail at the last second."

"No can do. I'll be back before you know it."

"It'll seem like a lifetime."

"But it won't be, sweetie."

Manny sighed. She then wrapped her arms around Craig's neck. "I love you so much."

"Mm," Craig said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you, too, and forever will."

"Okay, well, you should go now," she muttered, letting go of him.

Craig slightly smiled and nodded. He then bent down and kissed her. Time had really seemed to stop; everything around them seemed to have stopped.

Manny slightly parted from Craig, smiling. "You really should go now," she muttered.

He looked at her, slightly questioned. She nodded. He quickly kissed her on both cheeks and slowly walked off, staring at her.

"There he goes...Here I stay..."

**A/N: I would've posted this earlier, but the site was acting up on me, so...yeah. I know this chapter seems...out of story a little bit, and I don't remember why I wrote it in the first place (I wrote this, what, about a year ago). Oh, and as a note, this takes place BEFORE "Ghost in the Machine" - not after or during. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. The Flashback

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi._

**Chapter 13: The Flashback  
Written by: My Friend Carrie**

Craig lay down on his bed, facing the ceiling. His suitcase was lying half-open, clothes scattered everywhere. He felt...there was no quite way to describe how Craig felt. He felt numb, just so dead inside. _God, how the fuck could this have happened?_ He wanted to shout, but his lips moved none. His thoughts continued endlessly, though.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Joey tapped on the door.

"Uh, yeah, come on in", Craig replied quickly, sitting up.

"So. Tell me EVERYTHING that happened at your grandparents for the past month! Geez, it's hard to believe you've been gone a month, buddy. And in Boston? I know you had an awesome time there," Joey exclaimed, sitting himself on Craig's plaid-covered and very messy bedspread.

_Everything, huh?_

"Oh, Joey, you know...it's my grandparents; I could have more fun anywhere else besides at their house", he said forcing a laugh. "I mean, it was real nice to see them again, and...well, you know...we had some great times together, it was like old times, before... everything happened", Craig said, looking down. He really didn't want to start reminiscing his emotional past. Not now, at least.

"So, where did ya'll go, and what'd you guys do?" enquired Joey, quickly changing the subject.

"We went to the park, and saw some historical landmarks, eh, boring stuff like that. We did go to a carnival and a lot of nice restaurants, I'm glad I went. It was...fun." Craig rubbed his eyes.

Joey saw this and gave him a hug good night. "It's good to have you back, kiddo. Sleep tight."

"You too, Joey...oh and did Manny call any? I talked to her for a bit this afternoon when I got home, but not for too long", said Craig.

"Well, you could say she called...just talk to her tomorrow, you need your sleep," Joey answered.

"Alright," said Craig, yawning. "Night."

"Sweet dreams," Joey whispered as he shut the door behind him.

Craig kicked the clothes off his bed. He turned off the light, then climbed under his warm covers. Warm. And so comforting. Like Ashley..._Oh my God, how could this have happened? Of all things...Ashley...Ashley Kerwin. What the hell was I thinking?_

* * *

**The next day-**

Craig got up, stumbling along the way. It was the first day of school, of 11th grade at Degrassi Community School. He was so nervous that he couldn't even begin to describe it. _How am I going to face Manny? Or how about Ashley?_

Well, he didn't really have to worry about Ashley, as she had transferred to a different school. Bardell High School, to be exact. She had admitted that it was too much for her, and she did think it best after all just to start everything over.

But Manny...he hadn't seen her barely at all during summer, just for a few weeks before he had left. Craig sighed. He showered quickly, dressed, grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

**At school-**

"CRAIG!"

"Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you...finally," he said as Manny threw her arms around him, in the parking lot of Degrassi High. _She looks so beautiful..._Craig thought. It was really good to see her. But this wave of guilt flashed over him once more, leaving his palms sweaty as he embraced her. "It's so good to see you too, Manny, you look so beautiful." Craig looked down, noticing her stomach.

There was a definite increase in her size. She had about two more months to go until the due date. He was...God, he was excited. He was ready; he was just so vivacious. He needed this. He wanted this so badly. _But_...He sighed.

Manny was staring up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked; as they walked into Degrassi High, arm in arm. _I love him so much_...Manny thought. _Something feels different though. I can't put my finger on it though... Well, I guess some things will be different after a month of not seeing each other_. She sighed.

**Mr. Simpson's class-**

"Attention class...class...GAVIN! Okay, now that we're settled, I want to welcome you all to the New Year. Craig, please go to the office and get the attendance sheets, thank you."

"Alright," replied Craig, and he went through the door. "Oh my God..." He stopped suddenly after he turned the corner, because there was Ashley Kerwin, cleaning out the bits and pieces of junk in her old locker.

She had on a Misfits t-shirt that was faded to gray, skintight ripped jeans, and black flip-flops. "Why, Craig...how nice to see you..." she said very seductively. She played with his hair.

"Ashley...stop. Please. I mean, I know...what happened over the summer, and I can tell you I never meant to do any of it. Not with you. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but...Manny. I mean she's pregnant for Christ's sake! I can't do this, especially not with you...so please...just go."

Ashley stopped. "You're right...but Craig...you know I'm always here for you," she said, smiling a little, and getting close to his face. "I know you had fun that night, too," she whispered. She walked away carrying a book or two and a few papers, looking back once. "Bye, Craig."

Craig sucked in his breath. He felt butterflies in his stomach, but that was the way he always felt around her. He was maybe the only person that knew when she was putting on an act, and that was definitely one of those times.

The real Ashley wouldn't have been so seductive and everything. Ashley was a very genuine person inside, even if people couldn't see it.

Craig loved her so much, but he could never admit his feelings for her again. Especially not with Manny around. And especially not after what had happened that summer...

He remembered that he had to go to the office and pick up those sheets. He exhaled deeply and made his way to the office.

"Thanks Craig," said Mr. Simpson as Craig handed the sheets to his teacher. He took his seat and got paper and pencils. He tried to focus, but his mind kept drifting. Back to the night with Ashley...

**-FLASHBACK-**

He was just going for a walk.

His grandparents were already asleep, and they said as long as he would only be gone for a little while then he could go. So he went and just walked around the city a bit, almost getting hit several times.

Craig looked over and to a great surprise saw Ashley Kerwin with some of her friends, or cousins, or whatever. He didn't know, he was just too shocked at the fact that she would be there at the same time, more surprisingly at the same place. In Boston - one of the biggest cities in the U.S.

She saw him too. Craig saw the look of astonishment on her face. "Craig!" she half- whispered, half-spoke, as she came up to him. "Ummm...what are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, Ashley's cousin or whoever she was with called out asking if she was still coming to the movies with them. "I'll meet up with you later, if that's alright," she replied.

"Sure, we're seeing Spiderman 2 at the IMAX when you do come...I'm sure you'll find us."

"Okay, thank you," she said waving at them as they crossed the street. "So Craig...hey."

"Hi...Ashley...You-you look nice," he stuttered, trying to make small talk AND get over the fact that his ex-girlfriend of whom he cheated on and got another girl pregnant was standing only a few inches from him, in the U.S., where of all places they should meet.

"Craig..." She said, stepping even closer. "Do you wanna go get a cup of coffee, or something...so we can talk?" she said blushing a little. You couldn't really see it though, as it was so dark outside.

It was about 9:34. "Yeah, sure why not." There was something so intriguing, so intoxicating about her that made him forget all about Manny. They walked and talked a bit, each asking what the other was here for, and things like that.

They were outside the coffee shop. He held the door open for Ashley and they walked in. After they ordered caramel Frappucino's and sat down, Ashley put her hand over his. "Craig...I've been thinking about you so much since we broke up. You can't understand how much you put me through but I love you so much."

"Ash...I...I can't do this. Not with Manny pregnant, and her not knowing about any of this...I mean, it's not fair and it's not...not right," he muttered, stupidly looking straight into those eyes he knew so well. He could already feel what he was about to do, and even though he didn't want to, some part of him did.

"Come on. Let's go back to my place for a while. Please?" She almost begged him.

"But we can't do...anything...okay?" Craig whispered.

"Whatever's fine with you," Ashley whispered back.

* * *

They were back at her house that she was staying at with her relatives. She unlocked the door, and they stepped inside, where all the lights were off. They both took off their jackets and went back to Ashley's room. 

Craig's heart was going 100 miles per hour, he was getting overwhelmed with anxiety.

Ashley dimmed the lights as they were sitting on her bed. They were really close now.

Craig tried to turn away, but...he couldn't. He tried, he really did. But...thoughts and memories of him and Ashley, wrestling in the snow around Christmas, playing guitar together, hanging out in Joey's garage, came flying back to him.

He never did any of that stuff with Manny. Manny was just kind of a tease, someone to hang onto that actually held back.

Ashley moved in slowly. Craig leaned in reluctantly.

"It's okay," said Ashley.

_That's exactly what Manny said_...Craig thought. _But...I...I can't do anything now..._Or so he thought.

She leaned in even closer and kissed him softly. He couldn't help anything now; he lost everything and kissed her back. She took off his shirt and they both fell back further onto her bed. He sighed and let everything happen on it's own.

And even though he felt miserable inside because of what he was doing to Manny...it was like...he had to, because if he didn't then he wasn't being true to himself.

He loved Ashley. He had ALWAYS loved Ashley. Even when she was being a bitch, a prude, a smartass, whatever. She was the one for him, even if he could never tell her that. Or maybe he could tell her.

"Craig...I love you so much," Ashley said, blinking tears out of her eyes. "Even if this means absolutely nothing to you, it means the world to me. After all has been said and done...I love you. Just everything about you. You're great...and...I just thought you should know that."

Craig was overwhelmed. He was torn with feelings, emotions, and everything was so confusing. "Ashley... this is so hard for me to say. But you've always been the one I love too. Manny was just...just a tease, just someone to help me feel better while things weren't good between us. And I'm sorry because I regret everything I did with her. But we could never be because...I'm about to have a kid with her. And...that's something I take pride in. I want this, I need this. So much. And I'm so sorry because I want you more then anything in the world. But...it just could never happen...I love you..."

Ashley blinked more tears out of her eyes again. She sighed deeply. She knew exactly what he was talking about, and it wasn't fair. It was never fair to begin with. If two people loved each other so much then nothing should ever come between them. But something did, and there really was nothing they could do about it. No alternate ending, no rewinding time, nothing. And that truly was the hardest thing either of them had ever gone through.

"Craig... I understand. I know what you're feeling. It's so hard but...I'll always love you..."

"I'll always love you too, Ashley."

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

The bell rang, piercing Craig's thoughts. He gathered his books, feeling stressed out by everything he had gone through in that mental image he had just remembered.

"Hey man...you okay?" Jimmy said, punching Craig's shoulder lightly.

Craig thought a minute before replying. "Yeah...yeah I'm okay. My summer was just...different that's all."

"Cool. See you in class." Jimmy said, waving.

"Yeah. See you in class," Craig replied, as he walked over to Manny's locker, where, as always, she greeted him with a smile.

**A/N: Aah, my favorite chapter...written so well, too, may I add. Um, yeah, thanks for all the reviews! I dunno how much I'll be able to post next week, though, because I'm rehearsing for a program ("Celebration of the Arts" or "Student Showcase", as they like to call it) on Monday, and I'm having a party on Friday, so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Time to Decide

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi._

**Chapter Fourteen: Time to Decide**

"Hey, Craig," Manny greeted him, closing her locker.

"Hey, Manny," Craig said. He looked down at her stomach, not saying a word.

Manny looked down to where he was looking and smiled. "She's been kicking a lot lately."

"Really? That must be good," Craig said.

Manny nodded. She looked behind Craig and almost screamed at the sight. "It's her!"

Craig, confused, looked behind him and silently gasped. Ashley, along with her Mom, was standing in front of the office, talking to Mr. Radditch.

"Manny! Craig!"

They looked behind them and saw Paige, along with Spinner, walking towards them. Paige had a very new look. She got her hair layered and it was now curly (**like in the show!**)and it was longer. Spinner's hair was still curly but had also gotten longer.

"Hey Paige," Craig and Manny greeted.

Paige smiled. "Is there something on me? Spinner keeps on staring at me as if there was."

"Um, I don't see anything," Manny said.

"Same here," Craig said.

"There is nothing on you," Spinner informed her.

"Then what is it?" Paige asked.

Spinner faced Manny and Craig. "You see, I was gone for the week before school started. I arrived here late last night. I come back to see my girlfriend looking more beautiful than ever!" he said, pulling Paige into a tight hug.

"Awe, Spin! You're so sweet!" Paige said, returning the hug. She then looked over behind Craig's shouler and saw Ashley. "Whoa, Ashley is still here?"

"She's leaving," Craig said.

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"I went to get the attendence sheets for Mr. Simpson this morning and ran into her. She said she's going to Bardell," Craig explained.

Paige slightly flinched at the word 'Bardell' but soon got over it. "So, Manny, when's your baby going to be born?" she asked.

Manny smiled. "November 18."

"That's, like, almost two months away," Spinner said.

"Spin, I think they already knew that," Paige said.

Spinner shrugged. "Okay. I'm just saying..."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Paige quickly said.

"Hey, I'm going to head on to class now. See you, Craig," Manny said, quickly kissing Craig on the cheek and walking off.

"Hm, I thought we all have lunch together, like we did last year," Paige thought out loud.

"They've switched things around," Craig explained. "Emma told me that."

"Ooh, that's right! Mr. Simpson is her stepdad," Spinner said.

Paige was about to say something, but instead nodded. "Yep!"

"How...like..." Spinner could not find words for his sentence.

Paige smiled at her boyfriend then looked at Craig. "What I think he's trying to say is how did they change things around?" she asked.

Spinner nodded. "Yep."

"Oh, um...Oh, here she is now. Emma!" Craig said.

Emma walked over to Craig. She had definately changed over the summer; she had gotten bangs and her hair was layered and had slight curls at the end of her hair. "Hi, Craig!"

"Hey, you told me that Mr. Radditch was changing around the school...How so?" Craig asked.

"Oh, well, he's switching around the lunches for everyone. I mean, like last year, grades 9 and 10 had the same lunch, and grades 11 and 12 had the same lunch...now there are two lunches still, but all the grades are in each lunch," Emma explained.

"Now we have to eat lunch with grades 9, 10, and 12?" Spinner asked. Emma nodded. Spinner groaned. "Great...no offense...How else did he changed the school?"

"Oh...He got new teachers..."

"Tell me Mrs. Kwan is gone!" Spinner said.

"And he makes a rhyming poem," Craig stated.

"She's still here. I have homeroom with her," Emma said.

"Oh, great, she's still here..." Spinner muttered.

"It's all right," Paige said, rubbing his back.

"They're also making the auditorium bigger...and, I think that's it," Emma said.

Paige slightly laughed. "We barely go in theauditorium as it is. We usually go into the gym because it's bigger!"

"Yeah, now they have the money to make the auditorium bigger so everyone could fit into it," Emma explained. Paige nodded.

"So, Emma, what lunch do you have?" Craig asked.

"Um, first. Which do you all have?" Emma asked.

"First," Craig, Paige, and Spinner said.

"Oh, really? That's cool," Emma said.

"Manny has second, doesn't she?" Craig asked.

"Um...I thought she had first...I don't know..." Emma shrugged.

"Can we still sit anywhere we want to?" Spinner asked.

Emma smiled. "Absolutely. Be glad you're not in Grades 7, 8, or 9," she said.

"Why?" Spinner asked.

"Grades 7 and 8 have to sit in the cafeteria the whole year long, and Grade 9 has to eat in the cafeteria for the first semester," Emma explained.

"Ooh, that's horrible!" Paige exclaimed.

"And when does lunch start now?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, the class times have been changed," Spinner said.

"It started five minutes ago," Emma said, smiling.

"Well, I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" Craig said, taking Emma by the hand and pulling her into the cafeteria. Paige and Spinner followed them into the cafeteria.

* * *

"So, Craig," Emma said, taking a bite of her sandwich. "What did you do in Boston?" 

Craig almost choked on his food, but no one noticed. "Oh, um...well, I did go to a lot of museums."

"Boring!" Spinner exclaimed.

"Spinner!" Paige said, hitting Spinner upside the head. "Don't mind him. Go on."

Craig laughed. "No, it's okay. Well..." He sighed. "Don't tell anyone, especially Manny, but I saw Ashley there."

Paige and Emma gasped, but Spinner started laughing. They all stared at him.

"What? It's funny! Out of **ALL** the places you could see her, you had to see her in Boston," Spinner explained.

"Yeah..." Craig muttered.

"Hon, tell me you didn't do anything with Ashley while you were in Boston," Paige said.

Craig shook his head. "Nope," he lied. Of course, no one knew he was lying...He had sex with Ashley...He went behind Manny's back... Nobody knew any of that.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuunnn! Hah, sorry. Anyways, wow...at the reviews for the last chapter...thanks for reviewing! **

**NOW REVIEW MORE! If you've read this, _you must review_...OR ELSE I'LL SEND YOU INTO THE TV! (Sorry, just watched some messed up TV...)**


	15. Discovering the Truth Part One

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi. _

**Chapter Fifteen: Discovering the Truth - Part One**

Emma watched Craig throughout lunch. Spinner kept on asking all these weird and annoying questions (towards Craig) about his trip to Boston.

"Dude, where'd you meet Ashley?" Spinner asked.

"On the sidewalk," Craig answered.

Spinner smirked at Craig. "Hah, hah, smart-alleck. Where did you meet her?" he asked again.

"A few streets down from my Grandparents house, near the harbor. They lived near the harbor, which was the Boston River or something like that," Craig told him.

"Did you take her out?"

"We walked around basically for about, oh, five milliseconds."

"Did you ever see her again?"

"I don't remember ever seeing her again."

"Did you kiss Ashley?" Spinner asked.

Paige hit Spinner really hard on the head. "He already told us no, Spin!"

"Uh, no, Spin, I didn't..Why, would you have kissed her if **YOU** saw her in the U.S.?" Craig asked.

"Uh, no, I have a girlfriend," Spinner flat-out told him. "I wouldn't cheat on Paige, like a certain someone-"

"Spinner, I swear to God, if you finish that sentence, I will hurt you so much," Paige threatened.

"Okay, fine, I won't!" Spinner said, holding his hands up in defeat.

Paige smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's good."

"Emma, you're so quiet," Spinner pointed out.

"I know. Just thinking," Emma said, taking a bite of her tofu salad.

Spinner started poking her head. "Stop thinking then." He continued poking her head.

Emma watched him through the corner of her eyes. He continued to poke her. She stopped eating, and watched him. "What...are...you doing?"

He kept on poking her. "I want you to stop thinking and talk with us."

"Spinner, you can't make someone stop thinking just like that," Craig pointed out.

"Um, hon, Spin doesn't think like that," Paige explained, patting Craig's shoulder.

Craig nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Emma put some of the tofu salad on her fork and placed some of it on his head. Spinner stopped poking her. It took him a minute or two to actually register what had just happened.

"What was that?" Spinner asked, taking some of the salad off it head and tasting it.

"Tofu salad," Emma explained, starting to eat again.

Spinner immediately spit it out. "Ew, gross, yuck!"

"Hon, you deserved it. Be surprised she didn't beat you up," Paige said, smiling.

"Is everyone against me today?" Spinner asked.

"I guess so," Jimmy said, sitting down next to Emma.

"Where's Hazel?" Paige asked.

Jimmy groaned. "Second lunch. This thing is so messed up..."

"Manny's in second lunch, too," Craig said.

Jimmy nodded. "Please tell me that's the only thing they decided to change for the school," he said.

"N-" Spinner said, but was cut off by Emma.

"That's basically it...Everything else was very little," Emma explained.

"Where's Marco?" Paige asked. "I haven't seen him all day."

"I think I heard him say he's really busy being on the School Decoration Committee or whatever," Craig explained.

"The school doesn't look any better," Spinner said.

"You must've not looked really well, then," Paige said.

"It's cleaner," Emma pointed out.

"It looks nicer," Craig said.

"It looks bigger," Jimmy said.

"It does?" Paige asked.

"Sort of," Jimmy muttered, shrugging.

* * *

Craig walked through the hallways after school ended. Manny had to go early because Spike was taking her to a doctors office, and she didn't want Craig to go (because she wanted him to stay at school). He walked over to his locker where Emma was standing there.

"Hey, Em," Craig said, opening his locker and getting stuff out of his backpack and locker.

"Craig, I need to talk to you," Emma said.

"About...?"

"Lunch today. When Spinner kept on asking you about Ashley and Boston," Emma explained.

"What about it?" Craig asked, shutting his decorated-locker and looking at her.

"You know what," Emma said, looking him in the eye.

"No, I really don't," he told her. _I could never tell Emma...she'd tell Manny! But maybe I can trust her? Maybe not...I think she may know..._

"You're hiding something," Emma flat-out said.

"About Boston?"

"Yes...You did something with Ashley, didn't you?" Emma asked.

Craig remained silent for a few moments. "Like...like what? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like, you must have went out with her or kissed her or..." She shrugged. "Nah..."

"What?" he asked. Although he might not have sounded or looked like it, he was worried for what she might say next.

"Oh, it's nothing... I was thinking you maybe had sex with her or something," she said, smiling and shrugging.

He remained silent. _Oh, that's great! Exactly what I did, too! Great job, Emma, you get the grand prize of killing me right here, right now!_ he thought.

"You...didn't do any of that, did you?" Emma asked, worried. _Maybe he did do something... He's awfully quiet... Too quiet... _"Um, Craig?"

"I..." He smiled and slightly laughed. "Even if I did something, I couldn't tell anyone! I would be banished from here forever!" he said, his voice getting more worried and his facial expressions getting worried, too.

"Craig, I won't tell Manny...I promise...I just want to know," Emma quietly said, a now very worried look on her face.

"Don't tell anyone," Craig said.

"I won't."

Craig heavily sighed, and scratched his head. "I...kissed...Ashley..."

"Well, if you only saw her once for a few minutes, that's not extremely, life-threatening bad," Emma said, sighing in relief.

Craig remained silent. _Please don't ask anything else...because that's not all..._

"Right?" Emma asked.

"No...not right," Craig whispered.

"Craig...you...didn't..." Emma said, shocked.

"I did...it...with...Ashley."

Emma gasped. "**WHAT**! Oh, my God...I...I have to go..."

"No, Em, please," Craig said, grabbing her arm as she walked off.

"How could you betray Manny like that!" Emma exclaimed.

"I couldn't help myself!" Craig said.

"Yes, you could have remembered you had a **PREGNANT **girlfriend back at home!" Emma told him.

"I did, but Ashley...something she did just made me fall for her!"

"I hope you don't have feelings for her anymore," Emma said.

"That "_fling_" we had in Boston was a one-night stand. That's all," Craig told her. Emma sighed. "Please, please, please, don't tell Manny. She would just...die..." Craig sighed.

Emma sighed. "I...won't...but sooner or later. You're going to have to tell Manny what you did," she explained.

"I know."

Emma smiled. "Come on! Let's get back to my place. I'm sure Manny has some sort of good news to tell us!"

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! School is all I can say. I am a bit behind, right?I was sick for a while, had a Celebration of the Arts Showcase (I go to an arts school), and the Halloween ball-dance-party was tonight. Again, sorry! But, I mean, some of you already know what's going to happen, and...I guess that's good...and for the rest of you - this is gonna get good! I hope? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! **


	16. Discovering the Truth Part Two

_A/N: I do NOT own Degrassi. Just the plot...barely._

**Chapter Sixteen: Discovering the Truth Part Two**

"Look, Craig, I have pictures from my ultrasound!" Manny squealed in delight, handing Craig five or six photos right as he entered the house.

Craig smiled and took the photos from her. He examined each one, his smile getting bigger as he looked at each photo.

"Aw!" Emma exclaimed, looking at the photos over Craig's shouler.

"She's so...beautiful," Craig breathed, looking at the last photo, which looked very clear.

Manny quickly nodded, beaming. "I know!"

"When did you get back?" Emma asked as Craig handed Manny the photos.

"Oh, about twenty minutes ago. Oh, that's right! Um, Spike said that she and Snake will be out with Jack for a little while this afternoon. I think she said their taking him to a doctor's appointment or something...and Craig's welcome for dinner tonight," Manny told them.

Craig shrugged. "Okay."

"And it's your turn to make dinner tonight, Em," Manny told Emma.

"What? I thought it was yours," Emma said.

"I have a guest over here," Manny told her.

"But I brought him here," Emma told her.

"How about the three of us make dinner tonight?" Craig asked.

Right then, the phone rang. Emma ran over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" she asked. "Yes...No...Who?...Oh...Ooh...Yeah...Tonight?...Sure, yeah, I understand...Your welcome...Six?...Whenever before seven...Okay...Yes...'Bye." She hung up the phone and walked over to Craig and Manny, a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" Craig asked.

"I...We all definitely need to make dinner, and we need a couple more chairs," Emma told them.

"Why?" Manny asked.

"Your parents are coming to dinner tonight."

* * *

"I have nothing to wear!" Manny exclaimed, going through her closet, tossing clothes out that either didn't look good or didn't fit her anymore. Craig was sitting down on her bed, watching her. Emma was upstairs, helping the adults fix dinner. 

"I'm sure you have something," Craig told her.

"I have NOTHING! None of this looks good on me, and some don't even fit!" Manny snapped at him.

"Oh, there has to be something," he said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her stomach.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "I don't particularly want to see them, yet...I want to look good for them...Craig, you shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"Because it's your birthday! You should be with Joey and Angie eating cake and opening presents..." she told him.

"Hey, this is twice as nice! But, about presents..." He smiled. "Where's mine?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Craig," Manny said. "It hasn't come yet!" She smiled and looked down at her stomach.

"Ooh! So that's my present?" he asked, smiling.

Manny nodded. "Sure is. Oh, and this." She leaned up and kissed him.

"So, um, I like that outfit," Craig said after they were done kissing. He was looking at a stretchy jean skirt and a white and red sleeveless shirt.

"You like that? It's just tossed over on the bed," Manny told him.

"I still like it," he said. "Will you wear it?"

Manny sighed and nodded. "Sure. What time is it, anyway?"

"About 5:45," he told her, looking at his watch.

Manny sighed. "They'll be here any second now...Oh, I'll be right back," she said and ran up two flights of stairs into the bathroom.

Craig walked up the stairs into the Living Room, where Emma sat on the couch, looking out the window.

"What's up?" Craig asked.

"Just waiting for Manny's parents," Emma told him.

He sat down next to her. "Yeah, they're not the friendliest people..."

Emma shrugged. "I haven't seen or talked to them in a long time. They actually seemed kind of nice and kind of wanting to come here..."

"I wonder why...Do you think they'll let her go back home?" Craig asked.

"I don't know. From what I remember, they're very religious," Emma explained.

"No wonder they kicked her out," he muttered.

"Craig...I have a question...I'm not saying this will happen, but what if somebody heard out conversation earlier, and they decide to spread that around the school?" she asked.

_I don't think she'd do that...Spread the rumor around, anyway...Hopefully nobody heard us!_ "Then I'd be banished for life from here," he told her.

Right then, the doorbell could be heard. "I'll get it!" Emma said, getting up and opening the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Santos! Hello!" she said, stepping aside so Manny's parents could walk in.

"Emma," they both said in unison.

"Dinner's ready!" Spike called from the kitchen.

Everyone (except Manny) walked into the kitchen. The adults greeted each other.

Craig and Emma sat down. Emma sat at an end of the table, and Craig sat next to her (but on another side of the table), leaving an empty seat next to him for Manny.

Mr. and Mrs. Santos sat down on the opposite side of the table from Craig. Snake sat down at the opposite end of the table from Emma, and Spike sat next to Mrs. Santos. Right then, Manny walked in, her face slightly pale and slightly sweaty. She quickly sat down next to Craig. They soon began to eat. The whole table was silent, which was very uncomforting.

"So, Manny, how far along are you?" Mr. Santos asked.

"Seven months along," Manny told him.

"That long already? I would have thought you would have given birth already," Mrs. Santos said.

"No, not yet," Manny said.

"Excited at all about Manny?" Emma asked, hoping that maybe Manny's parents have changed their minds about Manny.

"Delighted," Mr. Santos said.

"Somewhat," Mrs. Santos told them.

"Wait, what? Why the sudden change?" Manny asked.

"A few weeks ago, we called your relatives, telling them the once very unfortunate news," Mr. Santos said.

"They seemed unhappy at the fact that you were pregnant at such a short age," Mrs. Santos said.

"They were also not happy with us because we kicked you out...and probably because we did not tell them," Mr. Santos said.

"They want us to take you back in and think of this as, um...a sort of unfortunate and somewhat fortunate blessing," Mrs. Santos said. The room then became engulfed in a silence. Not a sad one, not an angry one, not a good one, just...silence.

"So, um, you're taking me back in?" Manny asked.

"If you want to come back..." Mrs. Santos started, but couldn't finish.

"You can come back," Mr. Santos said.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. I've been a bit busy with school (I've got two projects due on Friday, and a buttload of Chemistry, English, and Algebra stuff to turn in)...so...has everyone been watching Degrassi? I have...and I got the latest episode (in Canada) about an hour ago, so I should watch it soon! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. Discovering the Truth Part Three

_A/N: I do NOT own Degrassi._

**Chapter Seventeen: Discovering the Truth Part Three**

It was the Monday after Manny's parents had dinner with her. Emma and Manny were walking to school, both silent.

"So, um, have you decided yet?" Emma asked.

"I don't think I'll move in...well, I might after this baby is born," Manny said, looking down at her large stomach.

"What does Craig think about your parents proposal?" Emma asked as they walked into the school.

"He thinks there's something...behind...them..." Manny slowly said, looking around at the people who were staring at her. "Okay, what's going on?" she quietly asked as they headed to their lockers.

"I have no clue," Emma said. _Did they find out?_ she thought to herself.

"Hey, Manny," Paige quickly said, trotting over to Manny.

"Paige, what's going on?" Manny asked, her voice concerned.

"I thought you knew." Paige shrugged. "I just wanted to say before I headed on to class that I'm so sorry. You deserve much better. See you later, hon," she said before walking off.

"I deserve much better?" Manny asked, opening her locker.

Emma looked behind Manny's shoulder and saw Craig. "Hey, Manny, I'll see you in class, okay? I need to ask Craig something," she said.

Manny nodded and shut her locker. "I need to get to class early anyway. See you." She walked over.

Emma then ran over to Craig and pulled him aside. "Craig! I think someone found out," she whispered.

"What?" Craig asked, slightly laughing. "Why do you-"

"People were giving Manny these odd looks earlier," Emma explained. "And Paige told her that 'she deserves much better'."

Craig looked at her, puzzled. _Maybe Emma was right...Maybe someone listened to our conversation?_ "Maybe Jay and his gang told," he said, looking past Emma's shoulder as Jay, Sean, and Alex walked down the hallway.

"Sean and them?" Emma asked, turning around and watching Sean and his crew continue on down the hallway.

"Maybe." Craig shrugged.

"You try to find out what you can, and I'll do the same. I'll go talk to Sean and them," Emma said, walking off. She caught up with Sean and stood in front of him.

"Yes?" Sean asked.

"I need to talk to you," Emma said, a serious look on her face.

"You guys go on. I'll catch up with you two later," Sean said. Jay and Alex nodded and walked off. He turned to her. "Yes?"

"Do you know of any rumor about Craig and or Manny going around?" Emma asked.

Sean looked around and shrugged, smiling. "I know nothing."

"Sean," Emma persisted.

"You're too damn persistant," Sean muttered.

Emma smirked at him. "Thanks. Really, do you know anything?" she asked.

Sean sighed. "I know Jay heard something from someone, but-"

"Did Jay spread around anything?" Emma asked. "What did he hear, anyway?"

"No, he didn't spread anything, Emma," Sean told her. "Plus, why would you care?"

"Because I know the truth," Emma told him sternly.

Sean sighed. "Jay heard from someone that Craig cheated on Manny. Happy now?"

"Sure, whatever. I just need to know **WHO** he heard it from," Emma said.

Sean shrugged. "Ask me at lunch. I'll ask him either then or before then...You know where I am, right?" he asked.

"Which lunch do you have?" she asked.

"First."

"Me, too. Okay, um, outside at Jay's car?"

"Bingo. Right as usual, smarty-pants," Sean said, flashing her a small smile. "Now, if you excuse me, I do have to go to class." He walked past her.

"Did you find out anything?" Craig asked, quickly walking up to her.

"You're screwed."

* * *

"Craig, come here," Manny said. It was after school, and rumors were quickly spreading around school. Her and Craig were outside, waiting for Emma, who was having a "small" discussion with Jay, Sean, and Alex.

Craig walked over to her. "Yeah?"

"What's going on? I've seen people give me upsetting looks and, like, giving you very dirty looks," she told him, watching people stare at them. She looked at him, her face pleading for an honest answer.

_He sighed. I have to tell her, but not this way! Jay knows, but didn't spread it around. I guess I can believe him...but he wouldn't tell me who spread the rumor, which I have no clue what it is! It's probably something like "Craig cheated on Manny. What a bastard!" or "Craig had sex with Ashley then tried to rape Manny!" Oh, that'd be creepy right there._

"I have no clue," he told her with as much honesty as he could muster.

"Oh, my God," Emma said very loudly walking over to them.

"What?" Craig and Manny asked at the same time.

"You won't believe what I have to say," Emma told them.

"Tell me already!" Manny begged.

"People are saying Craig...Craig..." Emma sighed.

_Oh, my God... How could this have happened?_ Craig thought. _I'm screwed! I can't escape bad luck! All my relationships are hell! GOD!_

"People are saying Craig had sex with Ashley in Boston."

Silence engulfed the area surrounding them. It wasn't very comforting silence, no it wasn't.

"I...Huh...I mean..." Manny couldn't handle it anymore; she ran off towards Emma's house.

"Manny!" Craig and Emma called after her, running after her.

But Manny continued running. She wouldn't stop. She knew Craig wouldn't cheat on her. He loved her, and she loved him! _But...that rumor..._She then fell down, screaming in slight pain.

"Oh, my God, Manny," Craig said, bending down next to her.

Right then, a sharp pain went through her body, and the area around her seemed a little wet.

"Uh, Manny..." Emma was speechless.

"I..." Manny looked around her, recovering from the sharp pain that had just attacked her.

"Is it time?" Craig asked.

Right then, another sharp pain went through her body. "I think it's time."

**A/N: DOUBLE POST! Hah, yeah, to make up for missing time inbetween posting, I thought I'd post this one, too...heh...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Almost Time

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi._

**Chapter Eighteen: Almost Time**

"Isn't is too early? I mean, come on, you are TWO months early!" Craig really quickly said, starting to panic.

"Shut it, Craig!" Manny snapped as the three of them started off towards Emma's house.

"He has a point, Manny," Emma said.

"And I think I'm the one in pain here," Manny said before screaming in pain.

"Um, yeah, I guess you are," Craig said.

"Was that sarcastic?" Manny asked, glaring at Craig. "Because if it was-"

Craig laughed, shaking his head. "No! I mean, come on, you're pretty dangerous right now," he said. _Oh, that was nice, Craig_, he thought to himself.

"I am, aren't I?" Manny asked. "I've got full control."

Emma and Craig just stared at each other, confused. Manny was in pain, screaming her head off, full of emotions that could (and were) switching at any moment.

"Oh, look, it's Emma's house!" Manny happily exclaimed as they started walking towards Emma's house. "Let's have a homebirth, guys!"

"Uh, Manny, what if you get in so much pain that you need some medicine?" Emma asked. "They don't give epidurals in homebirths."

"Oh, darn," Manny muttered, snapping her fingers. "It seemed like fun."

The three of them walked inside Emma's house. Spike was feeding Jack, and Snake was going through the cabinets.

"Mom! Snake! Manny is going to have the baby!" Emma suddenly burst out. Everyone just seemed to stare at her.

"Thanks, Em," Manny said, smirking at Emma.

"Is this true?" Spike asked.

"Sure is!" Manny exclaimed, clapping her hands together, smiling.

"Um, wow, I mean, isn't it a little too early?" Spike asked, her face slightly concerned.

"And that's what everybody's been telling me," Manny muttered darkly.

"She's two months early," Craig explained; now actually speaking.

"Well, um, did your water break?" Spike asked.

"Yep," Manny replied.

"Are you having contractions?" Spike asked.

_God! Is this Twenty Questions or what?_ Manny thought to herself. "Yep," she replied again before another contraction hit her, causing her to slightly scream. "Is that enough proof?" she finally asked.

"Does the baby feel like it's coming?" Spike asked.

Manny shrugged. "Sort of."

"Um, Archie, can you watch Jack for a while?" Spike asked. "I guess I'm taking them to the hospital."

Snake nodded. "Okay."

"Alright, kids, let's get to the hospital!" Spike said, ushering them out of the door and into the car.

* * *

"Hi, we need to see Dr, Smith," Spike said to the receptionist.

The receptionist just chewed her gum for a moment, looking at the computer screen, before finally looking at Spike. "You are?"

"She's pregnant," Spike said, pointing at Manny.

Instead of looking at Manny, the receptionist stared at Emma. "Blondie here doesn't look pregnant," she said, popping some gum.

"I'm the one pregnant," Manny sneered. "And I am in labor here!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," the receptionist said, typing on the keyboard.

"Calm down?" Manny asked, slightly laughing. "CALM DOWN! I am in freaking labor here! I am in a lot of pain here!" she yelled.

"Manny! Craig!" Dr.Robertson said, running over to them.

"I'm in labor!" Manny said, nodding.

"Oh, are you?" Dr.Robertson asked. "For how long?"

"About an hour now," Manny said.

"Okay, well, let's get you back into a room!" Dr.Robertson said, leading them back to a room. "Now if you'll just change into this nightgown for me, you can leave your pants on."She handed Manny a nightgown and walked out of the room.

"Just turn around," Manny muttered as Spike, Emma, and Craig turned around as she changed into the nightgown. After a minute or so, Manny then said, "You can turn around."

The three of them turned around right as Dr.Robertson walked in. "Oh, I see you're dressed," she said, smiling. "Now if you can just lay down on the bed, we can get started here."

Manny lay down on the bed. "So, am I early or what?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, you are seven weeks early, making you about 33 weeks along. If we were to deliver your baby today, then it would be premature, and, since you are quite young, it's chances of surviving would range between 50 and 85," Dr.Robertson explained, dragging the Ultrasound machine next to the bed.

"No 100?" Manny asked, suddenly fearing for the worst.

"No,"the doctorsaid, putting some of the gel on Manny's stomach. She gave Manny a reassuring smile. "Don't worry; I'll do everything I can to make sure this baby is healthy."

Craig then walked over to Manny and grabbed her hand. "It's alright," he whispered to her. She nodded back.

"Well," Dr.Robertson said, moving the remote around her lower stomach. "There is something wrong, actually..."

"What is it?" Manny asked, fearing for the worst.

"S-she didn't die, did she?" Craig stuttered.

Dr.Robertson shook her head. "No. Your baby is in the head-up position, even though its head should be in the head-down position."

"Wait, what?" Manny asked.

"The only way we can vaginally deliver is if the baby is in the head-down position. The baby's head should be the first thing to come out with a vaginal delivery," Dr.Robertson explained.

"So... what's going to happen?" Craig asked.

"Well, we have to act quickly. Sorry to ask again, but are you sure you are in labor?" Dr.Robertson asked.

Manny quickly nodded. "Yes, yes, is my baby going to be alright?" she asked.

Dr.Robertson nodded. "Yes, but like I said, we have to act quickly. Now, do you want a vaginal birth or a C-section?" she asked.

"I really want a natural birth...you know, to get a thrill out of the whole experience," Manny said.

Dr.Robertson nodded. "Alright, then. Well, we're going to have to externally move the baby."

"How are you going to do that?" Craig asked, confused. "Isn't the baby inside of her?"

Dr.Robertson smiled, nodding. "Yes. First, we'd give Manny here an epidural from the neck down so she won't feel anything. Next, I'll get a couple of nurses in here: one to observe the procedure, and another to help me with the procedure. Now, Manny, there are a few risks to this...well, there's always a risk doing this, but since your so young and your in labor, the risks are increased," she explained.

"What are the risks?" Manny asked.

"The fetus can be disrupted, causing an emergency C-section. The membranes can be prematurely ruptured, causing death. There can be a small blood loss to either the mother or baby or both. There's a chance or premature labor. And, there's also a chance of the baby going back to it's head-up, or breech, position," Dr.Robertson explained.

Manny sighed, and looked at Craig, who seemed to be worried about the whole thing. She looked at Dr. Robertson. "How long do we have to decide?" she asked.

"Well, most doctors rather choose the C-section over the External Cephalic Version, which is what turning the baby is called," Dr.Robertson said. "But, I'd say you have little time to decide. If we were to perform an ECV, then we'd have to do it immediately."

Manny nodded. "I don't know if turning the baby is a good idea, Craig," she muttered, tears in her eyes. "I know the baby's too early...it's just...I want our baby to be healthy...

"Then how about we do the C-section?" Craig suggested. "It's much safer and you won't have to hurt anymore," he said, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Manny smiled and nodded. "True...Yeah, okay, Dr. Robertson?"

"Yes?" Dr.Robertson asked, walking over to her.

"I think I'll be having a C-section."

**A/N: Sorry about not updating in ten days! Eh, the six weeks ended and I had to turn in some make-up work, and then I was busy with my other story...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. The Wait Is Over

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi._

**Chapter Nineteen: The Wait is Over**

As soon as Manny made the decision to get a C-section, Dr.Robertson walked out of the room to prepare for the surgery.

While the doctor was gone, Manny went through a few contractions that really seemed to hurt her.

"Um, Manny, are you okay?" Craig asked.

"Well, a contraction just hit me...I'm fine now, thank you," Manny replied, nodding.

"Oh, my God, this is so exciting!" Emma suddenly burst out.

"Em, no offense, but why is this so exciting?" Manny asked.

"Because my best friend is about to have her first baby!" Emma squealed, running over to Manny and giving her a hug. She then let go of Manny and hugged Craig.

"But I'm so young and-" Manny started but Emma cut her off.

"I know, but it's still exciting!" Emma explained.

Manny smiled. "Thanks, Em."

Right then, Dr.Robertson and a few other people in scrubs and lab coats came in. They were pushing a gurney in.

"Manny, could you please get on to the gurney?" Dr.Robertson asked.

Manny nodded and got off the bed she was previously on and laid on the gurney. The doctor (and some of the other people) then pushed her out of the room.

"Are we doing it now?" Manny asked.

Dr. Robertson nodded. "Yes."

"How long will it take?" Craig asked, following them.

"About fifteen minutes," Dr. Robertson explained as they then entered the room where they did C-sections.

"Where's Emma and Spike?" Manny asked.

"Right here," Emma said as her and Spike stood next to Manny.

"Alright, Manny, we're going to give you some epidural so you won't feel a thing," Dr.Robertson said, watching as the anesthetist prepped the epidural.

Manny nodded. "Alright."

And within five minutes, they started the procedure. Spike had to step out for a minute to call Snake and tell him the news. Emma, who was on Manny's left side, watched the doctors as they performed the procedure. Craig, who was on Manny's right side, would occasionally look over and watch the doctors, but would mostly talk to Manny, telling her how great of a job she was doing and that it was almost over.

"I can see the head," Dr. Robertson announced.

Manny and Craig smiled at each other. Manny then looked over at Emma, who had this slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Emma, is it that bad to watch?" Manny asked, smiling.

Emma looked over at Manny, smiling. "It could be much worse."

"How so?" Craig asked.

"It's much worse seeing a baby come out of a woman's...place down there," Emma explained, not wanting to gross Craig out.

"Ooh." Craig nodded, understanding.

"It's almost out," Dr. Robertson happily said.

Manny and Craig smiled at each other before kissing. Right then, Manny didn't feel the need to push anymore or really a baby in her stomach.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Robertson announced right as a baby's cry filled the room. "You both are now the proud parents of a baby girl!"

Manny choked back her cries as they laid down a small baby down on her chest. She finally let the tears roll as she looked at her and Craig's baby. Right then, the doctor's took the baby away.

"She's so beautiful," Craig whispered into Manny's ear.

Manny nodded, sniffing. "I hope she's alright."

He nodded reassuringly, rubbing her head. "I'm sure she is."

* * *

Craig walked down the hallway. He had just gotten done looking at his baby. Unfortunately, no one could really touch or hold her at the moment, seeing that she was premature. Plus, the doctors wanted to watch over her for the first 48 hours after her birth to make sure everything was all right.

He walked into Manny's temporary room and found her asleep. It had been three hours since the C-section, and she was dead tired.

Their baby was so small...so fragile. Although Craig didn't admit it, he was, at first, slightly fearful of holding the baby. He didn't want to drop her or anything like that.

Right after the procedure was done, they placed the baby on Manny's chest. From what he could see, the baby was pink and slightly tan. Her eyes were shut, but he could see that she had black hair, just like himself and Manny. They let them see the baby for about a minute before taking her away to the NICU, where she is now.

He walked over to her bed and sat down. He started stroking her hair, watching her sleep. He watched her for a couple of minutes before staring outside into the now dark skies.

He felt bad about everything...the whole dating Ashley and Manny thing, her almost getting an abortion, him recently cheating on Manny (again) and actually having sex with Ashley...he was really screwed.

"Craig?"

He then turned around and saw Emma standing in the doorway. She looked slightly tired. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"Wanna come in?" Craig asked.

Emma nodded and walked in. She sat in the empty seat that was next to the chair that Craig was sitting in.

"She's still sleeping?" she quietly asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She noticed the despair in his voice and asked, "Everything okay?"

He shrugged. "Could be better."

"When are you going to tell her?" she asked, still quiet and slightly persistent.

"Hopefully, never," he admitted, slightly smiling. "Hopefully, one day, and from that day on, I will never remember of such events, and I can get on with my life peacefully."

"You really expect that?" she asked. "You know, you might forget it one day and for sometime after that, but something will pop up and you'll have to tell her."

"Well, it certainly wont be anytime soon," he muttered, looking at Emma.

"I didn't say it had to be," she told him. "Hell, you don't have to tell her for the next five years. I'm just saying, you might never tell her, but you might, and when you do, you'll realize you should have told her sooner."

"You're probably right," Craig sighed, smiling.

"Well, there's a plus about this," Emma pointed out. He looked at her questioningly. "Ashley's not around to intimidate you about it."

He nodded. "True. Very true."

"Hey, you're not going home tonight, are you?" Emma suddenly asked.

Craig shook his head. "Most likely not."

"You want me to call Joey for you?"

He shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I was going to give him a call in a few minutes, anyway."

She nodded and stood up. "I'm going to head back home. If either of you all need anything, give me a call, okay?"

He nodded. He then stood up and hugged her. "Thanks, Em."

"For what?"

"For being such a good friend," he told her, now letting go of her and smiling.

She smiled back and nodded. "No problem." She then left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

He sighed and rested his head in his hands. He wanted to wish he had amnesia, but then knew he would regret it, and he didn't want to regret anything at the moment. He then leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes.

Right then, his cell phone rang. He quickly turned it on. "Hello?"

"_Craig?_"

"Oh, hey Joey."

"_Man, why didn't you tell me_?"

"About Manny?" Craig asked, shocked. "Who told you?"

"_Spike called me_."

"Well, I was just about to call you. Great timing."

"..._Thanks...Anyway, give me all the details_."

"Um...well, she's four pounds, two ounces...um, twelve inches long...she's pink..."

He could hear Joey slightly laughing. "_You don't know much, do you_?"

"Well, she's in the NICU right now," Craig explained, frowning.

"_Oh, I'm sorry_."

Craig sighed. "Yeah..."

"How's Manny doing?"

"_She's been sleeping for about two and a half hours. The whole thing made her really sleepy_."

"_Well, at least she's resting. Hey, I got to go. Caitlin and Angie send their love_."

"Yeah, yeah, tell them I send my love, too," Craig said.

"_Alright, man. Talk to you later_."

"See you." He then hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He then shut his eyes and just sat there for what seemed like days, but was really just a few hours.

"Craig?"

He then shot up and looked in front of him. Manny was looking at him. Her face was sleepy, exhausted, and sad.

"Hey," he murmured, bending forward and kissing her.

"Where is she?" she whispered, their foreheads now touching.

"In the NICU, just like earlier," he muttered.

She sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't believe this is happening..."

"Ssshhh. It'll all get better..." he said, wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes with his hands.

"I wanted to go through the full pregnancy with nothing going wrong," she muttered, now crying into his shoulder. "And now she's two months early!"

"Sometimes, these things happen," he told her, now rubbing her back.

She sniffed and nodded. "Yeah..." She then sat up and smiled at him. "So, what do you want to name her?"

**A/N: So, since my original chapter 19 was so short, I combined chapters 19 and 20! (laughs) Anyway, now I actually have to write...something...and that may take a while, since I'm writing TWO (gasp) stories! (One isn't related to Degrassi.) So, yeah...the next chapter should be up by next week. And sorry for the long update! I was busy with school (report cards came out, Chemistry labs / project, etc.), and I got my permit, and I saw Harry Potter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! That'd make me happy!**


	20. It's Not Over Yet

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi_.

**Chapter Twenty: It's Not Over Yet**

"Manuella, I'll be back in about an hour," Manny's Mother said as she stood in front of the door.

Manny looked back at her and nodded. She was currently lying on the floor, her Algebra book open.

"Please don't do anything," Mrs. Santos said, sighing. "I don't want the neighbors to...worry again," she said, adding emphasis on worry.

Manny simply pointed at her baby daughter, who was currently sleeping in her carrier. 'It was her fault!' she mouthed to her Mother, who sighed and shook her head. She then left the house.

Manny then looked at her daughter. Her name was Sierra Christina Manning. Manny sighed and traced her finger around her head. She touched her forehead, her nose, her cheek, her mouth, and then down to her hand.

She looked out the window. It was a nice, sunny day. She didn't regret having Sierra. No, she regretted sleeping with the father of her baby, Craig Manning.

She only wanted his attention...they slept together and paid the consequences. That was already bad enough. But, wait - while off in Boston visiting his grandparents, he goes off and sleeps with his ex-girlfriend, Ashley. She might've gotten over a kiss - hell, even a tongue might have been fine. But no, he went all the way with her. It pissed her off that badly because she was pregnant at the time and probably didn't think twice about it.

He had told her about the whole thing about a week after Sierra was born. She didn't like remembering the fight, but it didn't go too well. She remembered that they had fought a lot, and very loudly, too, before she broke it off with him. They haven't talked since then, with the exception of them going to each others house so one of them would take care of Sierra.

She sighed and resumed reading her Algebra. She quickly shut the book quietly and sat up. She hardly understood math and would call Emma about it later. She then turned to her daughter, who was currently sleeping. She sighed and slowly fell back against the ground.

Right then, the phone rang. She quickly jumped up and sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Manny, it's Emma_."

Manny smiled and quietly said, "Hey, Em. What's up?"

"_Nothing...home alone, actually. Want to come over?_"

She stared uncertainly into the Living Room. "Well, um..."

Emma quickly caught on and said, "_I can always come over! I'm sure no one would mind, actually. Is that okay?_"

Manny smiled. "Okay! That sounds fine. I'll see you in a few?"

"_Okay. Bye_."

"Bye." Manny hung up the phone and heard a knock on the door. "Hmm," she said, walking over to it and opening it. There stood Craig, looking actually kind of nervous.

"H-hi," he said.

"Hi." She just stared at him. "What do you want?"

"Um...can I see her?" he asked quietly. It had been about two weeks since he last saw her...honestly, she didn't want her daughter to see him.

She stared at him for a moment. She finally stepped out of the doorway, sighing, and said, "Come on in."

He nodded and walked in. He immediately spotted Sierra and walked over to his daughter, grinning. "Hey sweetie," he softly said to her.

"Do you want...anything to eat or drink?" Manny asked. She found Craig with their daughter cute, but she didn't want to show that.

"Yeah, can I have some water?" Craig asked, looking up at her.

She nodded and walked into the kitchen. She had to stop for a moment and take a few deep breaths. She could hear Craig talking in such a baby manner to Sierra. She shook her head and got out a glass, put some ice in it, and filled it with water. She then returned to the other room and found Sierra and Craig's lap as he sat on the floor. "Here," she said, handing him the water.

He held Sierra protectively in one hand as he used the other to drink some of the water. He then put the glass down on the table before beginning to play with Sierra again.

Manny sat down on the couch, trying not to watch them. She already felt uncomfortable being around him, especially after their fight. Right then, she heard a knock on the door and mouthed 'thank you' before quickly getting up and opening it. She found her best friend, Emma, standing there, smiling. "Hey," Manny said.

"Hey," Emma said, walking inside and shutting the door behind her. She spotted Craig in the living room and said, "Hey, Craig." She still didn't like what Craig had done, and decided not to tell Manny that she knew about it before she did. She almost wanted to not talk to him, too, but he would come up to her sometimes and ask how Manny was.

Craig looked up and slightly smiled at Emma. "Hey," he replied back before returning his attention to his daughter.

"When did he get here?" Emma whispered to Manny, who sat on the armrest of the couch, looking away from Craig and Sierra.

"About ten minutes ago," Manny muttered.

"Why?"

"He wanted to see Sierra."

"Where's your Mom?"

"She's at work."

"Why?"

Manny shrugged. "She'll be back in about an hour, though."

Emma nodded. "So how's Sierra?" she asked.

Manny smiled. "She's doing great, actually. I mean, she cries in the middle of the night...sometimes, anyway; more during the morning and evening."

"That's always good," Emma said.

Manny nodded. "It is." She then sighed.

"What's the matter?" Emma asked, much quieter than before.

Manny stared at Craig, a slightly sad look on her face. She then said to him, "Can you look after her for a few minutes, Craig? Emma and I are going to be in my room."

Craig, while still looking at Sierra, replied, "Sure!"

The two girls headed to Manny's room. Once they arrived in there, Manny shut the door, and then sat on her bed. "Why do I feel like this?"

"Like what?" Emma asked.

Manny shrugged with a look of despair on her face. "I want us to be together," she quietly said. "But I don't know if I can trust him anymore."

Emma remained quiet, thinking. "I can't say I know how you feel," she admitted, "but I do understand. Maybe you both can...start as friends...just friends. And then slowly maybe you'll be able to start trusting him again."

Manny shrugged. "I don't know...I just wish I knew what he was thinking then. Maybe I could've stopped it..." She groaned. "Maybe he shouldn't have gone! That way I wouldn't be doing this ALONE!"

"Wait; are you afraid of being a single parent?" Emma asked.

Manny shrugged with a solemn look on her face. "I don't know," she admitted. "I know...that he will take care of her," she said. "He loves her to death...I see it whenever he's around her," she explained quietly. She stared at Emma, tears in her eyes, "But for how long?"

"He will love her forever," Emma said.

Manny sniffed and shrugged. "He could always go off and shack up with some other girl," she muttered sadly. "And then travel off somewhere and...Leave us, without a good-bye or anything."

Emma was about to say something when the door slowly opened. Craig stood in the part of the door that was opened. He looked at the two girls and said, "Manny, your Mom just got home...yeah, she's not too happy to see me. So, um, I will be going now...and I will see you two tomorrow. Bye." He shut the door.

Manny averted her eyes to the floor. "I need to figure this out..."

**A/N: I am SO SORRY for not updating this! I swear...I honestly forgot about this story until today, actually. I hope everyone liked this chapter! Sorry if it seemed short...just thought I'd get this done today. I don't know when I'm going to update this next. I'm thinking of re-writing an old Degrassi story, I need to update another story, and I'm thinking of writing a one-short for another story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. New Changes

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi_.

**Chapter Twenty-One: New Changes**

Manny and Emma were at Emma's house, sitting on a couch. Sierra was with Craig at his house. Emma was watching some TV while Manny flipped through a magazine.

"I need a new look," Manny finally said.

"Why?" Emma asked. "You're very pretty."

Manny shook her head. "Not like that," she said. "I need a new haircut."

"Why?"

Manny thought about it for a moment. "Well, some women change their hairstyle after they break up with someone," she explained. "And that's what I plan on doing."

"Wait, whatever happened to talking to Craig about everything?" Emma asked.

"I can go talk to him," Manny explained. "That doesn't mean I have to _date _him again."

"Manny..." Emma started, but Manny cut her off.

"No, Em," she said. "I really want to do this." She continued to flip through the magazine. "Plus, my hair is starting to get really long..." She held up a picture for Emma to see. "I like this."

"It's nice," Emma said, nodding.

"I'm getting it done like that," Manny said. "Well, I don't want my hair color to change, but the style looks nice."

"Shouldn't you talk to your parents about this?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I already did," Manny said. "They said I could get it done."

"When are you going to do this?" Emma asked, bending forward and grabbing some chips from the bowl that was on the table.

Manny thought about it. "Well, I guess tomorrow. I want to go back on Monday looking like a new me!"

Emma smiled. "Okay."

"And then we can shop or see a movie or whatever," Manny said, shrugging.

"How do you think Craig will react?" Emma asked.

Manny shrugged. "Personally, I don't care," she answered, grabbing a few chips and eating them. "I should probably be exercising more..."

"To impress Craig?" Emma asked.

Manny shook her head. "No. I need to lose more of this fat."

"Why?" Emma asked. "I mean, it's been four months, your bump is gone, and you've lost a lot of the fat."

"I want all that I gained gone," Manny said. "And then some."

"I'm not letting you become anorexic," Emma muttered.

"Who said I was?" Manny asked. "All I said is that I wanted to lose this weight, and then some. There's no harm in that, now is there?"

Emma paused for a minute before shrugging. "I guess not," she said. She then snapped her fingers. "We'll both lose weight."

"Huh?" Manny asked. "Em, you don't NEED to lose any weight. You're already thin enough."

"No harm in looking a little less thin," Emma explained.

Manny rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Emma," she said. "I'll be watching you, though."

"You go right ahead," Emma said, grabbing some chips.

* * *

Monday morning came around and Manny had gotten her haircut just as scheduled the day before. Her Mother had to leave early and took Sierra with her so she could drop her off at the daycare on the way to work. Emma had to go to school early with Snake, so Manny walked by herself to school that morning.

Her hair used to be down to the top of her butt, and was now resting at the top of her shoulders. Her hair was now layered and she also had bangs. Her hair color remained the same, black. Her hair that day was straight, the layers slightly curling at the ends.

As she got up to school, she noticed a few people looking her way. She took them no notice as the walked up the steps that led into the school. She got up to her locker and opened it.

"Hey, Manny, sorry I couldn't go with you yester – oh, wow, you look good!" Emma said as she walked up to Manny.

Manny smiled and shut her locker. "Really?" she asked, smiling. "I like it, too." She shut her locker and they walked down the hallway to homeroom.

Down at the end of the hallway, Craig was at his locker. He opened it up and sighed. On the inside wall of the door was a picture of his daughter. All she wore was a diaper. She was six weeks old when the picture was taken, and she wore a somewhat dazed look on her face.

He sighed even more as he took books out of his backpack and put more in. She was now twelve weeks old. At first, Manny was more lenient about giving him the baby many times during the week, but for the past few weeks, he only got to see her on weekends. He knew why she wouldn't want to talk to him, and he regretted it more and more each day.

"Hey, man, why the gloomy look?" Marco asked as he walked over to Craig, jolting the grief-stricken teen out of his daze.

"Oh, nothing," Craig sighed, shutting his locker. "Just thinking."

"About who, your smokin' hot baby's momma?" Jimmy asked, coming up to them.

"'Smokin' hot'?" Marco asked, holding back his laughter.

Jimmy nodded. "Oh, yeah; she looks especially good today."

"What're you talking...about...?" Craig asked, but saw Manny come his way. Time seemed to go by ever-so-slowly as she walked past him. He couldn't help but stare at her, his mouth slightly open; she looked good. She looked back his way, a slightly uncomfortable look on her face. After a few long seconds, they looked away from each other.

"Man, I do not see why-?" Jimmy started, but Craig cut him off.

"Just shut it, okay?" Craig asked, and then walked off. He got to his homeroom class (Math) and quickly sat into his seat. He put his forehead into the palm of one of his hands and let out a few breaths. He had a feeling a few bad things would be happening in the near future.

* * *

Manny's day seemed to take forever. She couldn't get Craig out of her head. The look on his face displayed every emotion she didn't want to encounter since their argument: shock, sadness, confusion, longing...everything by happiness or anger.

She wasn't even listening to Ms. Kwan that day as she talked about a book they were going to be reading. She just wanted to get out of school, get Sierra, give her to Craig (because he was busy this past weekend and couldn't see her), and then go somewhere.

It seemed like forever, but was only five minutes before the bell rang. She quickly gathered her items and waited for Emma. After Emma got her stuff, they went to their lockers, which were only ten lockers apart. Manny quickly threw her stuff in and shut it. She had no homework that day and wanted to just to get out of school.

"Hey, Manny, I'll meet you outside in a couple of minutes, okay?" Emma said. "I forgot something in Kwan's class."

Manny nodded, sighing inwardly. "Okay, I'll be out there waiting."

Emma nodded and ran off.

Manny walked outside and saw her Mom's car parked in front of the school. She walked over to the car.

"Finally, Manuella!" her Mother cried, stepping out of the car and opening the trunk. "I need to hurry up and get back to school."

"Okay." Manny nodded and opened up the back seat. In her car seat was little Sierra, looking sleepy as she just sat there. "Hey, baby," she said, pulling out the car seat and holding it while her Mother got the diaper bag out of the trunk.

"Mom, I think Craig has...bottles and formula and diapers," Manny said as her Mother dropped the bag next to her.

"Well, just incase he doesn't have enough, he has more," her Mother said simply. "I have to go now, though. I will see you tonight."

"Alright," Manny said, giving her Mother a small wave.

Her Mother smiled, gave her a small wave, and got back into the car. She started the car and drove off.

Manny sighed and sat on the sidewalk about five feet away from the street, where she also put the baby carrier down and started to play with her daughter.

"Manny!"

Manny looked behind her and saw Emma walking towards her. "Why's Sierra here?" Emma asked, dropping her bag and sitting down beside her.

"Craig didn't see Sierra this past weekend, so we agreed that he could have her for the week," Manny said, now staring at her daughter.

"Oh." Emma nodded.

"I don't care that he's getting her during the week," Manny said. "I don't care that he's seeing her at all." She paused, trying to figure out what she was going to say. "It's just...today, as he passed me...he looked at me...it was the new hair for sure, but...so many emotions were on his face, and..." She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know what to say to that."

Emma nodded, rubbing her best friends arm. "I don't really know what to say, either."

"Manny!"

Both girls turned around and saw Craig walking over to them, a smile slowly forming on his face. "So...you brought her?" he asked, walking over to them. He bent down as Manny got up and looked at his daughter.

"Yeah." Manny nodded. "So, um, you're having her until Friday, right?" she asked.

Craig nodded. "Yeah, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Manny said, nodding. Silence engulfed the three of them until Craig suddenly said, "Oh! Um..." He reached into his pocket and took out a note. "Here."

Manny hesitated for a moment before taking the note from his him.

"Craig!"

The three of them turned around and saw Marco, Paige, Spinner, and Jimmy walking towards them. "Hey, man – aw, is that Sierra?" Marco asked, quickly walking to him.

Craig nodded, beaming. "Yeah."

"Oh, she is just too cute!" Paige said as the seniors crowded around Craig and his daughter.

All Manny could do was stand there, thinking about what was said in the note that was held in her hands.

**A/N: ...I know it's been a REALLY LONG time since I've updated this, and I'm sorry! For a while, I just didn't know what to write, and I felt uninspired, and then I was in France for two months with no way to get online, and about two weeks ago, I felt inspired to write some more, so here's this chapter! I hope it's good enough for everyone. Please review! **


	22. Realizations and Meetings

_A/N: I do not own Degrassi. _

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Realizations and Meetings**

Manny lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The note Craig gave to her earlier was currently on the floor lying beside her bed.

It might have been only a few hours since school ended, but she's read that note so many times in that short period of time, she basically knew what it said. She turned onto her side and grabbed the piece of paper off the floor. She held it in her hand for a moment before deciding to read it again. It read:

_Manny,_

_I noticed your new hair today. You look really nice. _

_This is really hard for me to say, but I want to apologize. Not a day goes by that I don't think about what could have been between us if I hadn't done what I did last summer. _

_I really am sorry. I know that we never talk, but maybe we could be friends again. I understand if you don't want to, but I just don't want it to be so awkward when we see each other. Will you please consider it?_

_-Craig_

After reading it once more, she just stared at it. _Should I become friends with him again_? she thought to herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be in a relationship of any kind with him. True, Ashley wasn't there anymore, but still...

She sighed. She didn't know what to think about. It seemed like Craig really wanted to go somewhere with her. In the note, he offered her a friendship for them; nowhere in the note did it seem like he was pushing her into a real "dating" relationship.

He seemed committed to being a parent...she thought about his commitment in their past relationships. They had their "date", and even though it went weirdly, he didn't run off and kiss someone else. Early the next school year, they went out...but he also went out with Ashley.

Before that, he was just going out with Ashley, though. She still had strong feelings for him, and was willing to do anything to get back with him...

So at Ashley's party, she followed him down to his house, because he looked extremely down. And then they got there, and they had sex. That was the only time she ever had sex.

She didn't regret having sex with him, but now that she thought everything over, between her, Craig, and Ashley, she realized it was practically her fault that everything had happened. She only did that, dressed the way she did, and did the things she did because she wanted him...and look what happened because of that.

She sighed. She knew he was right; it was more than awkward when they saw each other. She folded the note back to its original form and put it on her bedside table. She remained on the floor, caught up in her own thoughts. That's when she made the decision to become friends again with Craig. It's the least she could do; after all he _is _the father of her child.

She didn't know whether to tell him on the phone, in person, or through a note, as he did. She thought about it for a few minutes before getting up, going to her desk, grabbing a book, some paper, and a pen, and then going over to her bed to sit on it. She stared at the blank, white paper for over ten minutes, not knowing where to start.

Suddenly, it all came to her, and she starting writing out the note.

---

Craig was overwhelmed with the news. Manny wanted to meet up with him at The Dot. She said that current night would be fine, but if anything came up just to give her a call.

He looked down at his daughter, who was sleeping on his bed. He loved her so much, and was glad he was able to still see her. He touched her incredibly soft, tiny hand. She didn't even stir a tiny bit.

He checked the time, and it was 5:30. Manny said she'd like to meet him around 6. He grabbed Sierra, held her in his arms, and slowly, quietly walked down the stairs. He found Joey watching TV in the living room.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?" Craig asked, standing behind the couch.

Joey, slightly surprised, quickly turned around. "Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"Can you watch Sierra for a little while?" Craig asked. "I...have something to do for a little while."

"Sure," Joey said. "She looks passed out, anyway."

"Yeah, she just fell asleep about twenty minutes ago," Craig said, smiling at his daughter. He then looked at Joey. "I should be back before eight, though."

Joey nodded, smiling, before turning around. "Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Just don't get into too much trouble, you know?"

Craig laughed, walking back upstairs. He slowly put Sierra back in her crib and watched her for a moment before making sure the baby monitor was on. Once it was, he grabbed his jacket, said a quick good-bye to his daughter, and walked downstairs.

"Is the baby monitor on?" he asked Joey.

Joey reached in front of him and turned the device on. "Now it is," he said, turning around and smiling at Craig. "See you later, kid."

"'Bye," he said, quickly waving at Joey before exiting the house. It was only 5:40, and it only took him 10 minutes to get to the diner, but he was rushing just a tad bit. He was anxious to see Manny, but it was also the middle of November, meaning it was really cold outside.

Once he got to The Dot, he saw that there were a few people there, mostly kids from school, just talking amongst themselves. He found himself a booth in an area with no people, and he sat down. He stared outside for a few minutes before he heard someone say, "Hey."

He looked up. Manny was standing there. She looked...scared, almost, but definitely nervous.

"Hey," he said as she sat down.

They sat there for a few minutes, neither of them not knowing what to say. Finally, Craig decided to ask, "So, why did you want to talk to me?"

Manny, who was looking at the table, looked at him for a second. He was genuinely happy that they were there together, talking about the possibility of them, it seemed like. She looked down at the table again. "You didn't really mean to do what you did, did you?" she quietly asked, not daring to look at him.

It took him a second to realize what she meant. Ashley. Boston. "No," he said. "It was just..." He fumbled over his words. She looked up at him. "I didn't want it to happen," he told her. "I didn't even know she would be there. I would have stopped it...I SHOULD have stopped it...but...I don't know..." It was his turn to look down at the table. "She did something. I don't know what. Somehow, it just...turned me on."

Manny nodded, looking down at the table again. Craig reached across the table and grabbed her hands with his. "You have to understand," he said. "If I could take it back I would."

Manny nodded, continuing not to look at him.

"I swear," Craig said, his voice pleading with her to understand.

Manny looked at him. She could see the sincerity on his face, in his eyes. She nodded, giving him the faintest of smiles. "Okay."

Craig smiled. "Really?"

Manny nodded. "I don't think we should get back together just yet, though."

Craig's smile faltered slightly. In the back of his head, he thought this might happen. I guess because she forgave him, he thought that maybe she WANTED to get back together with him. "Okay..."

"I say...we rebuild our friendship first," she said, taking her hands away from his. He drew his hands back closer to him. "I want to be able to trust you again. I don't want to jump back into a relationship...and I don't trust you."

Craig nodded. He understood what she was saying, and she didn't blame her. He gave her a smile and said, "Thanks."

Manny tilted her head to the side, slightly confused. "What?"

"For giving me, us, another chance," he explained to her.

"Oh." Manny nodded. "Sure, yeah, I mean...I just want Sierra...to have a good life," she explained. "I don't want her to have arguing parents, parents that don't want to talk to each other, her having to go back and forth between our houses every week for the rest of her life, you know..." She looked down again, tears building up in her eyes.

"We'll make this work," he told her, his voice firm and secure.

She looked up at him, a tear glass building up in front of her eyes. She nodded, sniffed, and wiped the bottom of her eyes before asking, "Where is she, anyway?"

"Joey's watching her," he told her. She nodded, looking out the window. Suddenly, her phone began to vibrate. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello...oh, okay...okay, I'll see you in about ten minutes...okay, bye." She put the phone back in her pocket. "I have to go."

"Oh, okay," Craig said. They both stood up and looked at each other. They awkwardly stood there for a few minutes before Craig stepped forward and hugged her. She stood there, frozen in her spot for a few seconds before hugging her back.

**A/N: I didn't realize until last night that I have not updated this story for a year. Exactly a year ago today. Sorry about the wait...I hope you all liked this chapter! I've started on a new fic, and I'm trying to fit time into doing both stories. I've got...interesting plans for this story. I don't know when I'll update next, hopefully in less time than it took to update this one! Please review. Thanks! **


End file.
